I Will Come Back For You
by Truth Within My Song
Summary: Those were the last words that Legolas said to his betrothed before leaving her to fight the orcs that attacked Mirkwood. Four months later, he still hasn't come for Belle. Both captured and taken in different directions to Saruman, will they be reunited?
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

FOUR MONTHS AGO

She was sitting on the window seat, sewing up a tear in one of Legolas' vests when the orcs attacked Mirkwood. Almost instantly, she had a flashback to the day that Legolas had taken her around the entire castle, explaining to her where to go and what to do if there was any sort of invasion or attack. She could hear his low, lulling voice in her head at the moment the castle began to violently shake and shudder, objects teetering and falling to the floor in the bedroom.

_"If you are in the bedroom, get under the bed."_

Belleruraina dropped Legolas' vest and fell to her knees off of the window seat. Quickly, she crawled on her hands and knees towards the bed. She lifted the bottom of the quilt and scurried underneath, moving to the back and center. She laid down flat on her stomach, her hands covering her head in case the bed were to collapse on top of her. The stone beneath her face became warm and moist with her quick, hot breaths.

All that she could think of was her betrothed. She worried as she wondered where he was and if he was okay or not. Her chest began to ache painfully as her mind raced. She wanted to get out from underneath the bed and go find him, but she knew better than that. If she found Legolas, she knew that she would be a distraction to him, and could get him injured or killed. She knew that, though she hated having to, waiting underneath the bed for him to come to her was best.

Almost absentmindedly, one of Belleruraina's hands had drifted to the chain around her neck. Hidden inside of her dress, around the chain, was a wooden whistle. Legolas had given it to her when word of orc armies had spread to Mirkwood. He had a whistle as well, and had come up with a code to go along with them. If Belleruraina heard a whistle blow twice, she was to blow hers once in retaliation, and vice versa. That way, they could locate each other safely and discreetly.

Belleruraina closed her eyes and tried to decipher all of the sounds her elven ears picked up on, but there was too much chaos to even try. She could hear hundreds of elven footsteps, as well as hundreds of orc footsteps. Elven footsteps could only be heard by other elves, for they were that quiet. She hoped that a pair of those footsteps she heard belonged to Legolas. She clutched the chain at her neck tighter.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened. Belleruraina's free hand went to her nose and mouth. She covered them both to quiet her breathing. She knew from the moment the door began to creak open that there were orcs entering the room. Their stench was overpowering, and Belleruraina could feel her eyes watering as her nose hair began to burn. But she remained quiet and still.

There were two pairs of footsteps. Belleruraina could tell by their footfalls that one of the orcs was of average size, while the other was smaller. They both carried the scent of blood on them. The smell sent shivers running up and down Belleruraina's spine. She tried to sniff for Legolas' scent on them, but his scent was already in the bedroom upon other things.

"Look." One of the orcs spoke suddenly, the smell of his breath filling the air along with the stench of his body odor. Belleruraina heard his footsteps closer to the bed. "Someone is here."

Belleruraina remembered that she had abandoned Legolas' vest. She silently cursed herself for having been so stupid. She prayed that her vital mistake wouldn't cost her life. Though she wanted to move further from where she could tell the orcs were standing, she didn't dare move an inch. She continued to try to muffle her breathing with her hand. She knew the only thing saving her from the orcs smelling her out was that hers and Legolas' scents covered the bedroom.

The footsteps then went on to crisscross the room. Belleruraina guessed that they were searching for her. She could hear them knocking over furniture.

"Whoever was here mustn't be any longer." The other orc finally said.

"Wait a second." The orc that had spoken first suddenly said. Suddenly, Belleruraina was extremely aware of a presence beside the bed. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the quilt moving at the front of the bed. "We've got you whoever you are. If you come out now, we'll make things easier for you."

Belleruraina had a choice to make. She believed that she had already made it subconsciously before she actually had. She realized that the hand that had been clutching the chain was already fisted around the whistle inside of her dress. She fumbled it out and raised it to her lips. Closing her eyes, Belleruraina took a deep breath before she blew on the whistle as hard and for as long as she could.

All at once, the bed was lifted up and hurled towards the wall. A grimy pair of hands found Belleruraina, and hoisted her to her feet. A hand came out of nowhere and struck her hard across the face, ending the whistle. Belleruraina would have fallen to the ground from the force of the blow had the first pair of hands not been holding her.

"Give me that!" The orc that had hit her snatched the whistle up, the chain breaking painfully free from Belleruraina's neck. She watched hopelessly as the orc crushed the whistle easily in his large fist.

"We have a pretty one here." The orc that was clutching the front of Belleruraina's dress in his fists spoke up. He licked his dry and peeling lips with a dark, oozing tongue. Spit dribbled down his chin. "What's say we take a peek under her dress?"

Belleruraina reacted immediately, surprising even herself. Her knee collided with the orc's crotch, emitting a violent reaction. He used what strength he had left, before falling to his knees, to throw Belleruraina easily across the floor. She slid painfully across the stone floor and into the bed, which was broken from having been thrown into the wall.

"You'll be sorry for that one sweet." The other orc said with a menacing laugh as he approached Belleruraina. "Over and over again."

It wasn't meant to be so. It was then that the door was broken off of its hinges. It flew into the room and landed noisily on the floor. When the orc that was about to grab Belleruraina turned to see who had broken down the door, he caught an arrow in the eye. The arrowhead was embedded deep inside his eye, the shaft swinging back and forth slightly as the orc instantly fell backward with a thud.

Belleruraina felt the most wonderful of feelings as she saw Legolas enter the room. The features of his face, which were usually serene, were enraged. His blue eyes were sharp enough to cut through stone as they set their sights on the orc who was still on his knees from Belleruraina's blow. Without his feet barely touching the floor, Legolas crossed the room to where he knelt. In a single movement, he had unsheathed his sword and cut the orc in two.

It was amazing how quickly Legolas' face changed as he turned his attention towards Belleruraina. His eyes, which had been razor sharp before, were soft, but concerned. He sheathed his sword as he went to where she lay.

"Belle." Legolas breathed her name as though he were releasing a sigh of relief. His hands found her face as his eyes searched her body. They found scrapes along her knees and elbows from having skidded across the stone floor, and the bruise that was already beginning to form on her cheek from having been struck. "Belle are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, now that I know _you_ are alright." Belle couldn't help but lean her face into one of Legolas' palms, relief flooding through her at seeing him alive and unharmed.

"Come, I must get you to safety." Legolas allowed his thumb to brush affectionately across her skin before releasing her face.

His hands found hers as he helped her to her feet. His mind had been focused on getting Belle out of the castle, until he had her on her feet. He let his other emotions take over as he fiercely embraced her. His strong arms held her close to his body, his hands clutching at her hair. Belle gladly mimicked his behavior. Her arms were around his neck in a second, her face buried into his tunic front.

"I did not think I would reach you in time. I felt as though I could not run fast enough after I heard your whistle." Legolas spoke in rushed sentences, his voice husky and thick with emotion as scenarios played out in his head of him not reaching Belle in time to save her.

"I was so worried. I feared something had happened to you." Belle answered, her own mind playing painful 'what ifs' in her head. She began to gasp and choke on the air as though she were drowning.

"I am fine. You are fine. That is all that matters." Legolas replied, trying to change the tone of his voice to soothe Belle. He slowly released her, and she did the same. He looked into her eyes, his hand reaching up to cup her face. "I am going to get you out of here. Nothing will harm you, not as long as I draw breath."

Belle nodded. She believed his words. Legolas had demonstrated before her very eyes that he was strong and capable of protecting her. She let what she had seen and what he told her comfort her. She regained her composure.

"Come." Legolas took his hand from Belle's face and started for the door. "I am taking you to the cellar, where there are already many elf-maidens and elflings. You will be safe there while we fight off the orcs."

Legolas put his back to the wall. He carefully looked around the corner and out into the hall. When he was satisfied that it was clear, he motioned for Belle to follow him. She watched him pull out his bow as he walked briskly down the corridor.

When they reached the end of it, Legolas repeated his cautious actions. He immediately put his hand out, signaling Belle to stop. She pressed her back against the wall where she stood. She watched as Legolas notched an arrow. Then, he moved swiftly from his place against the wall, and released the arrow upon whatever had been around the corner. Belle heard the orc fall to the ground, and then heard the ones that had been with him running in their direction.

She watched how quickly Legolas was able to pull arrows from his quiver, and how even more quickly he released the arrows from his bow. Belle listened to each orc fall after Legolas had hit them. There had been five, counting the first one he had put down.

Legolas then motioned for Belle, and she quickly ran to his side. They stepped over the orc bodies as they made their way down the hall. Belle could feel orc blood on the bottoms of her bare feet. She tried to wipe them off on the stone floor so that she wouldn't leave footprints.

Suddenly, both Legolas and Belle could hear orcs yelling at the end of the hall in the direction in which they were headed. They both stopped dead in their tracks, though Legolas took several steps to the side to stand in front of Belle. She watched his fingers find an arrow and pause on it, waiting.

Then, Belle saw something be thrown into the hall in their direction. The next thing she knew, Legolas had grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. His chest was at her back, his arms covering her head while his legs tried to align with hers. They remained that way for a moment before Legolas released Belle.

She looked at the floor, trying to find the source of Legolas' sudden actions. A few feet away from where they had been, there was a bomb. Her eyes widened when she realized that she and Legolas could have been killed. But she saw that the fuse had gone out, a miracle.

The next thing that Belle knew, Legolas had killed the two orcs responsible for throwing the bomb at them. From there, they quickly made their way through the many halls and corridors towards the location of the cellar. The stairs leading down to the cellar were practically at the heart of the castle, since that was where the throne room and feast hall were located. They were able to reach the cellar without any more encounters with orcs.

"Belle, I want you to listen to me." Legolas put away his bow after he had made sure that there were no orcs approaching. He gently took hold of Belle's arms. "Go down to the cellar. You need to stay put there. That is where you will be safest."

"Legolas where will you go?" Belle asked, always thinking of him before herself.

"I need to join the rest of the elves in fighting off the orcs. There are many elf-maidens and elflings that are still out in the community that need to be brought to safety."

Belle couldn't find any words that she felt would be appropriate to respond with. She merely nodded numbly, and received the same kind of nod in return.

"I love you Belle."

When Legolas said those words, Belle lost control of herself. She launched herself at him, her hands clutching desperately at his tunic. Tears that she hadn't known had formed streamed down her cheeks. She began to sob, the same choking and sputtering sounds erupting from her mouth.

"No…don't. Don't…don't…leave…me." Belle managed to choke out amidst her hysterics. Her evil mind picked up where it had left off in the bedroom, playing horrifying scenes of Legolas being murdered. They did nothing to help her current situation.

"Belle." Legolas' voice was calm but stern. He pried Belle off of him, but she continued to break down in front of him. He grabbed her arms once more, this time more roughly. He shook her once. "Belleruraina."

It was clear that his voice had reached her on some level. Though she continued to shake, and though tears continued to fall down her face, any kinds of noise that had been coming from her stopped. Her eyes focused on his.

Legolas held her face for the third time since finding her. He held it meaningfully in his strong, calloused hands. He made sure that he had Belle's attention before he spoke again.

"I will come back for you." He promised, his voice completely sincere.

Only when Belle nodded in response did Legolas lean down to her level and kiss her forcefully. His closed lips tasted the salty tears that had trickled down her face and found her lips. He reveled for a moment in the feeling of their lips pressed against one another's before he pulled away from her completely.

Then, without another word, Belle watched as Legolas turned and ran in the direction of the doors leading out of the castle.


	2. Spring Feast

**Chapter One – Spring Feast**

ONE YEAR AGO

Lord Elrond and his daughter, Arwen, always held a feast at the beginning of each season. The spring feast was always Legolas' favorite. It was when Rivendell was the most beautiful. The trees held the yellow, pink, and white blossoming flowers, while the fields beneath the city were adorned in wildflowers of any imaginable color. The river that flowed through Rivendell, which froze over in winter, was thawed and created music in the air as it splashed and babbled. Yes, spring was Legolas' favorite time to be in Rivendell.

That spring, however, Legolas was anticipating the spring feast more so out of curiosity. His cousin, Arwen, had sent him an interesting letter that winter. In it, she spoke of an elf-maiden who had been staying with she and Lord Elrond while he had healed her father, who had been injured near Rivendell. Arwen had developed a fast friendship with the elf-maiden and had an inkling that Legolas would be interested in getting to know the elf-maiden as well, but that he would want to get to know her much differently than Arwen had. She then went on to tell him that she had invited the elf-maiden, and her father, in advance, to the spring feast.

Legolas wondered about the elf-maiden that Arwen had written about. Ever since Arwen had begun her relationship with Aragorn, she was quite fixed on finding a partner for Legolas. She worried that he spent too much time on everything else _but_ finding a mate. She often introduced Legolas to elf-maidens from Rivendell or old family friends, but nothing had ever come of those meetings. Legolas would always be kind and polite to the maiden, but, at the end of the night, when they parted ways, they never spoke again.

As he rode into Rivendell the morning of the spring feast, Legolas shook his head with a chuckle. He knew just how the night would play out, but he was curious, nonetheless. But, he pushed the elf-maiden to the back of his mind as he seeked Aragorn out, excited to see his dearest friend after having not seen him for many months. The two spent the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon, catching up on what had been going on in one another's lives. They parted ways when Arwen found them and scolded them both for not being ready for that evening's festivities.

Legolas hadn't bothered to bring along a proper tunic for the feast, for he knew that Arwen would have one waiting for him in the guest bedroom he stayed in. That particular evening, she had picked out a _very_ nice tunic. It was made from silver material and had a high collar. Along with the tunic were a fresh pair of crisp, white tights and a set of silver slippers. When he had dressed in the outfit his cousin had chosen for him, Legolas looked himself over in the mirror long enough to make sure he was dressed properly.

A knock came at the door just as Legolas was about to leave the room. He wasn't surprised to see Arwen on the other side of the door when he opened it.

"Arwen, coming to check up on how well I cleaned up are you?" Legolas asked with a grin. He stretched out his arms and spun dramatically for her. "Are you pleased?"

"Almost." Arwen gave him a smile. "Please let me do something with your hair."

"Alright cousin, I will let you have your way." Legolas bowed to her before heading over to the vanity. He sat down in the chair.

Arwen stood behind him and brushed through his long, blonde hair first. She was gentle as she ran the brush through each section. After she had finished, she opened one of the vanity drawers, searching through them. Once she had found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and showed it to Legolas.

"It is like a laurel that has been cut in half, and without the leaves." Legolas commented, running his finger along the polished, light colored wood.

"Yes. I think it will look handsome intertwined with your beautiful hair." Arwen then set about carefully placing it around his head. It went across his forehead and ended just behind his ears. Arwen brushed certain sections in front of it, and then stepped back. "Now I am pleased."

"Thank you." Legolas stood and turned towards his cousin. "I would offer to escort you to the feast, but I know that there is a certain ranger who is waiting to do that."

"Legolas," Arwen stepped forward and brushed her fingers along the length of his cheek, "I want very much for you to find love. I hope that tonight you find it."

"Perhaps I will." Legolas replied.

From there, Arwen left to go and find Aragorn. Legolas made his way to the feast hall, where it was heavily decorated in intricate floral arrangements and garlands of sweet smelling herbs that hung from the candles on the walls and from the chandeliers. There were already many of the guests there, standing around, conversing and drinking wine. There was a troupe of players, ready to play music for the evening once the dinner was over with.

Legolas stood close to the stairs leading down to the feast hall, waiting for Aragorn and Arwen. He assumed that Arwen would introduce Legolas to the elf-maiden once she had arrived. While he waited, he looked over all of the maidens present, wondering which of them he was going to be escorting for the evening.

Aragorn arrived not long after Legolas had, with Arwen on his arm. They both wore matching colors: red and gold. When they reached the end of the stairs, Arwen immediately went to where Legolas stood. She took his hand, beaming, and began to lead him through the gatherings of people.

"Wait here." Arwen suddenly told Legolas, her beaming smile growing wider and wider with excitement. Legolas couldn't help but smile back at her at seeing how happy she was. He did as he was told and waited where she had left him.

A few seconds later, Arwen was returning with the elf-maiden on her arm. She had curly, red hair that billowed out around her, and framed her sun kissed face. Her green eyes were locked onto Legolas'. She appeared bold and unafraid.

"Legolas, this is Valaina. Valaina, this is Legolas." Arwen introduced the two, her voice bubbly and excited as she looked from his face to hers. She unwound her arm from around Valaina's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Valaina. I have heard many good things about you." Legolas took Valaina's hand in his and gave it a quick kiss. "I trust you had a safe and pleasant journey?"

"I did thank you." Valaina replied, her voice clear and unwavering. Her eye contact faltered for the first time from Legolas' as she shook her head with a slight smile. "I almost forgot. Arwen extended an invitation to my father, but I forced him to decline due to his injury. I invited my cousin along instead."

"Of course! How rude of me." Arwen appeared to remember Valaina's cousin at the same moment that Valaina had. "I was going to introduce her to the escort I had for her this evening, but I think I will introduce her to Legolas first."

Arwen disappeared for a second, and reappeared with Valaina's cousin. Legolas couldn't help the way that he looked so quickly away from Valaina. When he saw the elf-maiden on Arwen's arm, he could barely even be bothered to breathe. Her dark, brown hair was wavy, and fell freely down her front a few inches past her waist. Her eyes were wide, as though she were seeing everything for the first time, and almost as dark as her hair. Her skin was pale, but glowed in the candlelight in the most angelic of ways.

"Legolas, this is Belleruraina." Arwen introduced the two, her voice with a bit of a question in it when she caught Legolas' stare.

Legolas was definitely aware that Belleruraina was beautiful, and he was even more so aware that he was attracted to her physical appearance. But when their eyes met, and he saw her blush and his excellent hearing picked up on the sudden, quickening beats of her heart, he was smitten with her.

Legolas was crestfallen when Arwen whisked Belleruraina away to introduce her to her own escort. However, he wanted to make his cousin happy, and so, he offered Valaina his arm and led her to the table where the dinner would be eaten. He was very gentlemanly; pulling out Valaina's chair and then pushing her closer to the table.

But, he could not deny himself as his eyes flickered from face to face, looking for Belleruraina's. They finally settled upon her. He was slightly surprised to see that she was already looking at him. When their eyes met, hers suddenly disappeared from his. Legolas would have been hurt had her face not flushed a lovely red like it had before. Though Belleruraina's eyes were on the placemat in front of her, Legolas didn't tear his from her.

Suddenly, though, Belleruraina's eyes slowly moved back up to Legolas' face. Their eyes met once more, but this time, their gaze wasn't broken. At least, not by Belleruraina's shyness.

"…Legolas?"

"Hmm?" Legolas quickly turned towards Valaina. She appeared annoyed, but her face changed once he had acknowledged her. He listened while she spoke, and then asked her question once more. He answered her politely, and then, when she turned to the person sitting next to her, Legolas turned back towards Belleruraina's direction.

He noticed that she was silently giggling. He cocked an eyebrow and pointed to himself, wondering if it was he that had made her laugh. She nodded in response, covering her mouth with one of her hands to hide her continuous, quiet laughter. Legolas couldn't help but smile. He had never before been so smitten with a maiden.

Dinner was interesting. Legolas tried to continue his gentlemanly ways by holding the occasional conversation with Valaina. He felt a pang of guilt, for Valaina truly did seem like a bright and intelligent maiden, but he couldn't help the way that he felt for Belleruraina. He found himself sneaking glances at her while he half listened to Valaina talking. He studied the way Belleruraina sipped her wine (very rarely did she), ate her food (daintily when she thought someone was watching, but she took bigger bites almost secretly), and how often she blinked (there were moments when her eyelids seemed to almost flutter).

Once the dinner was finished, Legolas led Valaina towards the area of the hall where couples were dancing. No matter where they were dancing, his eyes always located Belleruraina. She never did dance with her escort. Legolas could hear him ask her to dance, but she always turned him down. He wondered why.

"You are not as stealthy as you think you are." Valaina finally said as she danced with Legolas.

"I do not understand." Legolas asked confusedly, turning his attention to Valaina.

"You have been trying to sneak looks at my cousin all evening." Valaina said with a smirk. "I must admit, though, you did try very hard to be discreet. That was very polite of you."

"Was I that obvious?" Legolas asked, giving up the pretense.

"Well, it was not just your glances that tipped me off." Valaina pointed towards an elf standing alone. He grinned at her when he saw her looking at him, and she smiled back. "He and I have been sharing looks most of the evening as well. Had you truly been interested in me, you would have noticed."

"I am sorry to have been so rude Valaina. I truly am." Legolas replied apologetically.

"There is no need to apologize. You should go to Belleruraina."

Legolas brought Valaina's hand to his lips and gave it a grateful kiss. Then, without another word, she headed over to the elf she had pointed to. Legolas, on the other hand, turned towards where Belleruraina had been standing with her escort. He was puzzled to see her not standing there. He looked around the room for a few moments before his eyes found her heading up the staircase and out of the feast hall.

Legolas quickly followed her. He left the feast hall and looked around, only to find that he had lost Belleruraina. He smelled the air, trying to pick up her scent. She had smelled heavily of lavender. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. He followed the scent of lavender, and sure enough, came upon Belleruraina in the garden near the healing pavilion. She was standing in the moonlight, looking up at the sky.

Slowly, Legolas approached her. When he was standing a few inches behind her, he stopped. She hadn't moved since he had come upon her. He wondered if she had heard him approach.

"It is a beautiful night." Belleruraina suddenly murmured. Her voice was soft.

"Aye," Legolas agreed, taking a step towards her, "very fitting."

"For the night of the spring feast?" Belleruraina asked sincerely. Legolas found it endearing that she honestly had no idea what he was getting at.

"For the company I am in." Legolas replied, taking another step.

Belleruraina turned around to face him. In the moonlight, her skin still held that glow. That, plus the way that the light hit her hair and created almost a halo about her, made her look like an angel. Legolas almost burst when, even in the dark, he could make out the blush upon her face.

"Valaina…" Belleruraina's voice trailed off as Legolas shook his head before she could finish. He took one final step towards her, closing most of the distance between them. He enjoyed the sound, once again, of her heart beating quickly.

"I make you nervous."

"Yes." She answered him simply, though he wasn't asking. She averted her eyes from his, only for him to tip her chin up with one of his fingers.

"I am very glad that your cousin brought you along." Legolas whispered, slowly moving the finger that had been beneath Belleruraina's chin to her cheek. He gently ran the backs of his fingers along her skin. It was just as soft as her voice.

"As am I." Belleruraina sighed, closing her eyes.

Legolas reluctantly removed his fingers from Belleruraina's face. At the same moment, she opened her eyes.

"Why did you deny your escort a dance?" Legolas asked suddenly, remember what he had overheard inside.

"I…" Belleruraina's voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I am not a good dancer. My father tried to teach me when I was an elfling, but gave up on me."

"Will you dance with me?" Legolas asked, offering his hand.

"Here?" Belleruraina asked confusedly, looking around at the garden before meeting Legolas' eyes.

"Aye."

"What if-"

"Please dance with me." Legolas pleaded quietly, offering his hand once more. He waited patiently for her to decide. He was pleased when Belleruraina slowly put her hand in his. Legolas took her waist with his free hand, and waited for her to find a comfortable place on his broad shoulder.

In one quick movement, Legolas had picked Belleruraina up off of her feet and set her back down so that her feet were mounted on his. Then, he began to dance. He liked the way that she kept looking down at their feet in amazement. It made him smile, and warmed his heart.

They danced for what seemed like hours. During all of their dancing, Belleruraina bravely leaned her head on Legolas' chest. He, in turn, pulled her closer to his body.

"Legolas?" Belleruraina suddenly spoke, lifting her head from his chest.

"Aye?"

"Those who are close to me call me Belle."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey.

Thanks to the few people that began reading this story. I already have a lot of chapters written out, but I don't think that I'm going to post anymore.

I'm sorry for getting anyone involved in something that isn't going to be finished.

Thanks again.


	4. Prizes For Saruman

**Chapter Two – Prizes For Saruman**

FOUR MONTHS AGO

The cellar was usually mostly empty, save for a few stacks of chairs and shelves of memorable items. Now, with most of Mirkwood's she-elves and elflings inside, it was packed tight. Belle was among them. She was no longer as hysterical as some of the other she-elves were, but there were silent tears that fell from her eyes every so often. She stood against the wall, close to the stairs leading down into the cellar. She stared up at the door, waiting for Legolas to return to her.

"My lady?"

Belle turned towards the voice. It was Morwen, one of the she-elves that worked in the castle. She mostly took care of the level on which Legolas and Belle's bedroom was located. Belle considered Morwen one of her closest friends in Mirkwood.

"Morwen." Belle replied simply, her voice sounding dead, even to her own ears.

"My lady, if I may speak frankly, you look terrible. Please, come and sit with me somewhere away from the door. This cannot be helping you." Morwen offered one of her hands to Belle.

"I want to be right here when he comes." Belle pointed to the spot upon which she stood.

"Well, if you will not come with me, then I will remain here with you." Morwen immediately pressed her back to the wall beside Belle. She gave her a small smile. "Everything will be alright my lady."

Belle nodded once before returning her eyes to the door. She shuddered whenever the castle did, and felt more tears sliding down her cheeks when she crawled far enough inside of her head. She wasn't aware of it, but Morwen gently wiped away the tears that escaped Belle's eyes.

After a time, the shaking stopped. Belle's ears picked up on the sounds of assimilated footsteps. Most of them sounded like elven footsteps. She listened to them, hoping to hear them draw closer to the castle. But, she listened instead, as they faded into the distance. And then, the majority of the footsteps she heard were orcs.

The door to the cellar opened, and there stood a huge orc. He wielded a sword, stained with blood.

"All of you get up here. Now." He commanded, stepping aside. He pointed with his sword towards the outside.

None of the she-elves moved. Belle stood, staring up at the orc, unsure of what to do. She closed her eyes, and remembered what Legolas had told her so many days ago.

_"If you are taken captive, you do whatever you are told…within reason."_

After another moment of contemplation, Belle slowly began to walk up the stairs. When Morwen grabbed her arm, Belle gently shook her off. She turned to face the she-elves and the elflings that clung to them, frightened.

"Come. Follow me."

"You had better get up here before I come down there to get you." The orc suddenly spoke again, his tone threatening.

Belle turned and led the way up the stairs. Once she had gotten to the top, she stepped aside to allow the others passage. She touched each of the she-elves' shoulders comfortingly as they walked past her. Her fingers glided across the cheeks of the elflings. Each time she did those things, she remembered something else Legolas had told her.

_"I know that you are shy and soft spoken, but you are also extremely caring and giving. If you are taken captive with others, or are hiding with others, comfort them as best as you can. Give them hope. I know that you are strong enough to."_

"Come on." The orc that had been standing at the door suddenly shoved Belle. She realized that the cellar was clear. She stumbled forward many steps before she regained her balance. Morwen's hands found her arm to steady her.

Belle brought up the back of the sea of she-elves and elflings. They were being led outside of the castle. When they came upon the outside, none of them were prepared for what they were met with. There were several bodies, of both orc and elf, strewn across the ground, and pools of blood that stained the grass. Fallen swords and bows, as well as cannons and places where bombs had obviously gone off, stretched as far as the she-elves could see. Many of them covered their elflings' eyes. Some of them closed their own.

Belle looked around, searching the trees for a familiar face. The only elves she saw were dead on the ground. Her chest began to ache, just as it had when she had been hiding under the bed. She began to silently pray that none of the bodies was Legolas.

"Belleruraina!"

Belle looked up to see King Thranduil standing near the castle. When their eyes met, he moved to go to her, but was stopped by the same orc that had retrieved the she-elves. Belle then decided to try and go to him. She turned and began to make her way back up the castle steps towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" An orc grabbed Belle's arm. "Get back to where you belong before I drag you down there by your ears."

Belle looked desperately at King Thranduil, and saw the same desperation mirrored in his eyes. But, she returned to the she-elves and elflings. All of them had stopped at the bottom of the steps. They waited while ten orcs came to stand in a row in front of them. Then, they began to talk amongst themselves. Though they spoke in grumbles and whispers, elven ears heard them easily.

Belle listened as the orcs went over their plan. They were going to take the she-elves to Saruman, the White Wizard. The orcs were going to offer the she-elves to Saruman as prizes, as treasures. None of the she-elves were to be soiled, mutilated, or eaten. Penalty of breaking those rules was death.

Belle turned to look at the she-elves, who had heard everything she had. All of them looked horrified, and all of them looked frightened. Their faces were white, and their eyes were wide. Their elflings began to become just as frightened.

"Orcs," Belle cleared her throat when her voice came out in a whisper, "orcs."

They turned to look at her, curious and amused.

"I wish to have an audience with you, to discuss the plans that you are making."

"Oh? You wish to have an audience with us?" One of the orcs mocked her, while the others laughed like jackals. "Well just who are you?"

"I am Legolas Thranduilion's fiancé." Belle tried to sound as brave and bold as possible, though she could still hear how numb and dead she sounded at the core. She set her jaw and looked from each face to the next.

The biggest of the orcs, clearly the leader, silenced the laughter of the others. He pointed to Belle, and then motioned her to come to them.

"Just what have you to say?" He asked her. Belle was surprised at the way he spoke. Usually, orcs growled and slurred when they spoke. But the leader sounded more distinguished. His voice was almost human.

"I have some propositions for you that I would like all of you to consider." Belle swallowed hard before she continued, the wheels in her mind turning as she thought of what to say to the orcs. "The first is that you should consider leaving behind some of the she-elves."

Immediately, the laughter started up again. Even the leader joined in.

"And why should we consider that?" He asked amidst the laughter.

"The she-elves with elflings, and the she-elves who are with child, will slow everyone down. They require more time and more rests. If you leave them behind, we can make the journey to Saruman much faster. However, if you risk it, and bring those she-elves along, then you will risk other orcs getting to Saruman before us with other treasure to offer, and they will be the ones in his favor, not any of you."

By the time Belle had finished, none of the orcs were laughing. It was clear that all of them were considering what she had just suggested. Especially the leader.

"Throduk, she has a point." One of the smaller orcs whispered to the leader.

"I know that she has a point!" Throduk shouted angrily at the orc, threatening to strike him with his sword. The smaller orc backed away quickly, whimpering like a kicked dog. Throduk turned back to Belle. "Alright, she-elf, I admit that you have made a good point. I will allow the she-elves with children, born and unborn, to go free."

Throduk snapped his fingers, and suddenly, other orcs assembled. They moved throughout the crowd, weeding out the she-elves who were pregnant, and those clutching onto their elflings. They shooed them off in packs, telling them to leave Mirkwood before they were caught in the fires that were going to be started. Some of the orcs kicked the she-elves, or shoved them to the ground. They laughed and jested.

"What else have you to say?" Throduk asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Myself, and the remaining she-elves, will hand over our jewelry and other valuable items to you, if you let the king go free." Belle looked back at where King Thranduil stood.

"We were going to take those things from the lot of you anyways." Throduk said with a smirk. "If that is all-"

"Well then perhaps this will sway your decision. If you kill the king, there will be an uprising beyond your imagination. King Thranduil is beloved by the other kingdoms of elves, and they will all band together against you if you slay him. I doubt that Saruman would look with favor upon the empty headed ones responsible for that." Belle could hardly believe the way she jumped to King Thranduil's defense. She felt as though she were a snarling animal protecting its babies. She had never seen or heard this part of herself before.

Throduk went to where Belle stood. He towered two heads taller than her, his muscles and girth menacing. He looked down at her, clearly agitated by her words.

"You should learn how to speak to your superiors." Throduk growled, sounding like a true orc for the first time since Belle had encountered him. He let an open hand strike Belle across the face once before he turned his attention to the orc holding the king hostage at the castle doors. "Release the king!"

Belle held the side of her face that Throduk had hit. It stung. There were tears that had sprung into her eyes as his hand had connected with her face. But she was unbelievably grateful that she had somehow talked Throduk into releasing Legolas' father.

"No! I demand that my life be exchanged for the lives of the she-elves!" King Thranduil struggled against the orc that held him prisoner as they started down the stairs. "Set them free! Take me instead! Set them free!"

"We already have your son. We have no use for you." Throduk answered.

Belle's head snapped back to Throduk. The pain in her face was forgotten the moment she heard him mention Legolas.

"What have you done with Legolas? What have you done with my fiancé?"

"Your precious prince insisted that we take him prisoner. We were going to burn the castle to the ground, with all of you inside, but he offered himself to us to spare your lives." Throduk grinned at Belle. "It is too bad that he was not more specific about his demands. He only asked that we keep the lot of you alive. He said nothing about what we had to do with all of you."

Belle, overcome with emotions as she envisioned Legolas in chains, threw herself down at Throduk's feet. She began to sob, breaking the hard exterior she had put up in front of the orcs. Her true self emerged as she let her emotions flood out.

"Please, please take me instead. Release Legolas. Take me." She shook at Throduk's feet. Her hands clasped his feet, which were caked in mud and grass. "Take me."

"Get her up." Throduk mumbled to one of the orcs. Belle was suddenly thrust to her feet. She looked up at Throduk, who looked heavily amused with the performance she had just given. "Strip the she-elves of their jewelry, and anything else that might be of value. We are going to set fire to Mirkwood in a matter of moments."

The orcs spread out, quickly pruning the she-elves of their valuables. One of the orcs searched Belle, but only found one thing of value on her.

"No! Please don't take my ring!" Belle struggled against the orc as he grabbed her wrist and tried to maneuver the engagement ring from her finger. She tried with all her might to pull away from him, but the orc managed to get the ring off her finger. Once he had it, he shoved Belle roughly to the ground with an annoyed grunt.

After the search was complete, Throduk began shouting commands to the orcs. The she-elves were all herded together. Some of them were lifted onto the backs of orcs. Others were simply grouped together and put between two orcs.

As King Thranduil passed Belle, he reached out to her. She, in turn, reached her own hand out towards his. Her fingers touched his. He tried to move his around hers, to latch onto her in some way. She found herself doing the same thing, though she didn't know what good was going to come of it. Their eyes stayed locked onto one another's, shear desperation and sadness filling them.

The orc that had been trying to pull the king along finally managed to get him moving again. Belle cried out as she tried to keep hold of his fingers. But, after a moment, he was ripped from her. Her hand stayed outstretched, as though she could still reach him. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him being taken in the same direction as the she-elves who had gotten to be freed were taken.

"My lady, hurry, before you are hit again." Morwen was suddenly at Belle's side, pulling her along. Belle allowed herself to be dragged, for she didn't know if she had the strength to carry herself at that moment.

It was silent between the two she-elves for a long time. The only sounds were of the orcs, and of the crying of the she-elves around them.

"You did a very brave thing…Legolas would have been so proud of you." Morwen murmured, reaching down to hold Belle's hand. "I am very proud of you."

Belle remembered Legolas' words to her once more.

"_I know that you are shy and soft spoken, but you are also extremely caring and giving. If you are taken captive with others, or are hiding with others, comfort them as best as you can. Give them hope. I know that you are strong enough to."_

"What are we going to do my lady?" A she-elf asked, bumping into Belle as she walked.

"Yes, what will we do?" Another asked, turning around to look at her with tear filled eyes.

Belle looked around at the she-elves as they trudged along, being shoved every so often by one of the orcs. The ones that were riding upon orcs were at the head of the pack, for those orcs were running. She thought about what she had heard being discussed among the orcs before she had spoken with them.

"Do not worry," Belle whispered to none of them in particular, "I have a plan."


	5. The Council

**Chapter Three – The Council**

THREE MONTHS AGO

Arwen knocked on Legolas' bedroom door. When there was no answer, she opened the door. She saw Legolas sitting on the bed, staring out the window. She wondered how long he had been sitting there. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had been in that position for hours.

She remembered when Legolas had staggered into her father's house three mornings ago. He was visibly weak, and yet, he was persistent in finding Belle. Arwen remembered chasing him, along with her father, around their home. He went from bedroom to bedroom, shouting Belle's name. He refused to stop and listen when Arwen or her father tried to speak to him. It hadn't been until exhaustion had finally taken its toll that Legolas fell to his knees in the middle of one of the halls. Arwen had stayed with Legolas while her father had gone to retrieve healers to assist him.

"Your father is here. He said that you told Belle to come here in the event that she was able to escape from danger at Mirkwood." Arwen held Legolas' face in her hands to insure that he was listening to her. "He asked that he speak to you when you came here."

When Lord Elrond had returned with King Thranduil, as well as two healers, Legolas was fighting unconsciousness. Arwen had released him so that King Thranduil could take her place. She watched as he took hold of his son's shoulders, and shook him gently to keep him from fainting.

"The orcs took the she-elves to give to Saruman. When I came to Rivendell, Lord Elrond sent out his best riders. None of them were able to find the orcs. But they did find this." King Thranduil reached into one of his vest pockets. With one hand, he opened up Legolas', and with the other, he pulled out a ring. He pressed it into Legolas' palm. "My son, you must accept that Belle is most likely dead."

As Arwen stood in the doorway, watching Legolas as he sat on the bed, chills ran up her spine as she recalled what had happened when Legolas saw what his father had put into his hand. Though he was nearly unconscious, Legolas had begun to scream. His scream was strong, and loud, and it was deeply filled with the most unbearable anguish. Arwen had never heard any sound like it before. It had taken the two healers' powers, as well as Lord Elrond's, to subdue Legolas into a comatose like state.

Arwen could hear Legolas screaming as though he still were. Although she slowly went to where he sat on the bed, she wondered what words she could possibly have for him after hearing how completely heartbroken he was over Belle. She sat beside him anyways.

"Aragorn is here. He arrived last night." Arwen spoke slowly and carefully. Her hand was in mid air behind Legolas. She was deciding whether or not to touch him. "He arrived here with Hobbits from The Shire."

Legolas continued to stare out the window. Arwen looked him over. Over the course of the few days that he had been in the healing pavilion, he had regained much of his strength. Though he had been kept prisoner for a month, Legolas had no scars to prove it. Arwen was glad for that. She had sat with him for most of the time he had been healing, waiting for him to wake.

"Did you not feel the presence that accompanied them?" Arwen asked, placing her hand on Legolas' back.

"I feel nothing." Legolas answered, his voice sounding as though his statement were true. "The trees are moving outside, but I cannot feel the wind. I know that I am alive, and yet, I cannot feel my heart beating in my chest."

"Legolas, I know that there is nothing that I can say to ease your mind or your heart. I cannot take your pain away, though I truly and deeply wish that I could." Arwen leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder, her other arm wrapping around him. She felt a tear fall from her eye and onto Legolas' tunic. "I am so sorry, beloved cousin. I am so sorry for what has happened to you, and to Belle."

Arwen felt Legolas wince beneath her when she spoke Belle's name. She decided not to do it again. She looked down and saw Legolas clenching something in his fist. She swept her hand over it.

"What have you there?" She asked, lifting her head.

Legolas opened his fist to reveal the engagement ring he had given to Belle. He had been clutching it so hard that the ring left an imprint in his palm. The diamond had broken his skin slightly, but no blood came.

"There is another ring here. It is the presence I asked you about." Arwen looked away from the ring in Legolas' hand. "It is the one ring. The one ring of Sauron."

* * *

After Arwen had left Legolas, she had gone directly to Aragorn. She asked him to go and speak with Legolas, to try and reach him the way that she couldn't. Of course, he agreed. He had intended on going to comfort his closest friend even before Arwen had asked him to.

Legolas had gotten up from the bed and was standing in front of the window when Aragorn entered the bedroom. He didn't turn to acknowledge his friend. He continued to look out over the place below his bedroom. It was the stone courtyard in which Lord Elrond held many important gatherings. The wooden chairs surrounding the courtyard were empty.

"Hello my friend." Aragorn went to stand beside Legolas. He put an arm around Legolas' shoulders.

"Good morning Aragorn." Legolas answered numbly.

"I am glad to see that you are safe and sound. I was deeply concerned for you after getting word of what happened in Mirkwood." Aragorn began to slowly rub Legolas' arm. "I cannot express how sorry I am for what happened to your home, to you…to Belle."

Legolas couldn't help but flinch when he heard his fiancé's name. Any mention of her, any thought of her, was the only thing that he could still feel. A horrendous pain would pulse through him, from his head to his toes. He brought his hand up to his chest and pinned Belle's engagement ring against it. After Arwen had gone, he had put it onto the chain where the wooden whistle had once hung.

"Talk to me. We have always been able to talk about anything." Aragorn pleaded gently, releasing his friend.

"I have never felt anything like this before Aragorn. Trust me when I say, there is no way that I can describe to you what I am feeling." Legolas slipped his pinky finger through the ring. "Try to imagine how it would feel to have the one thing that means the most to you ripped away from you in the cruelest and foulest of ways."

"I cannot."

Legolas returned to the bed. He sat down upon it and closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to either side of his head. Slowly, he bent over, resting his elbows on his legs. Horrifying images began to fill his head.

"Ever since that day at Mirkwood, I have been plagued with terrifying nightmares. All I can see is her…drowning in a pool of darkness. All I can hear is her screaming my name, crying out to me as she drowns…and there is nothing that I can do to save her…" Legolas' fingers threaded into his hair, and began to tug on it. "I cannot imagine what she suffered through. I cannot…and I do not want to."

Aragorn sat beside Legolas. He yanked Legolas upright and forcibly took his hands from his hair.

"Legolas it is not your fault what happened. I am not saying that you should feel nothing over what happened, but you cannot blame yourself. You did a very courageous and noble thing by sacrificing yourself to save the lives of the she-elves and elflings. It is the orcs who should be blamed. _They_ attacked Mirkwood. _They_ killed those people. _They_ went against their word."

"I promised her Aragorn. I promised…Belle…that I would return for her. I promised her that she would be safe as long as I drew breath." Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. His eyes had filled with tears during the course of their conversation. "Then how is it that I can still breathe, while Belle…cannot?"

"You did everything in your power to protect her, my friend." Aragorn patted Legolas gently on the arm. "Please grieve for Belle, but do not blame yourself for her death."

For many minutes, the two friends sat in silence. After a time, Aragorn got to his feet.

"Arwen said that she told you about the Hobbits, and about the ring." Aragorn went to the window and looked down upon the stone courtyard. "There is to be a council to decide what happens to the ring. I think that you should be there. You are an important man, and you are wise. The council would be lacking if you were not present."

Aragorn turned around to see that Legolas hadn't moved or shown any interest in what he'd just told him.

"But I will leave that for you to decide. The council will begin very soon."

* * *

Legolas made it down to the courtyard just in time. There was one seat left empty. He went to it and sat down. Aragorn, who was sitting adjacent to him, gave him an encouraging smile when their eyes met. Though he didn't return the smile, Legolas gave him a single nod.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond, who had been seated when Legolas had arrived, was suddenly standing as he addresses all of the different faces seated in the circle. His eyes traveled from chair to chair as he spoke. They settled upon a particular face after he had finished his speech. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Legolas looked over to the person whom Lord Elrond had addressed as 'Frodo'. It was a Hobbit, just as Arwen and Aragorn had told him. He was sitting beside Gandalf, a wizard whom Legolas had met several times before. Gandalf seemed to have to encourage Frodo with a look to get him to stand. Frodo stood, and very cautiously, went to the pillar set up in the center of the courtyard. He then slowly set the ring upon it before returning to his seat, slightly quicker than he had before.

Everyone broke out into whispers and gasps when they saw the ring. Even Legolas was struck by it. He had heard all of the stories about the ring, just as everyone else had. He could hardly believe that it was suddenly right in front of them.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor." Legolas turned his attention to the man who had just spoken so rashly and excitedly. He sounded like a young boy who had just been offered the toy of his dreams. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Legolas realized that the man who had spoken was either Boromir or Faramir. He knew that those were the names of the steward of Gondor's sons. He also realized how naïve and childish he was, to truly believe that he, or anyone but Sauron for that matter, could use the ring. Knowingly, Legolas looked to Aragorn, waiting for him to scold Boromir or Faramir for his dull idea.

"You cannot wield it Boromir. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn didn't disappoint Legolas. They had both been thinking the same thing.

"And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?" Boromir challenged Aragorn, turning to look at him smugly.

Legolas was standing before he could even process the movements involved in getting to his feet. He took a half threatening step towards Boromir. Not only had he insulted his friend, but he had chosen the wrong day to cross him.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas snapped harshly, though his tone remained cool and collected.

A look of disbelief washed over Boromir's features. There was almost an embarrassment beneath it as he turned to face Aragorn once more.

"This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas bit back once more, adding salt to the wound he had just created upon Boromir's pride.

_"Havo dad Legolas."_ Aragorn motioned with his hand for Legolas to be seated. His voice was calm, as though he was trying to blow the anger and annoyance off of Legolas with the tone of his voice.

Though Legolas was growing tired of Boromir, he did as Aragorn told him to. He nearly leapt to his feet once more when Boromir finally came up with something to respond with after Legolas had humiliated him.

"Gondor needs no king." With that, Boromir seated himself as well.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf spoke up, breaking the tension that Boromir had created. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond agreed.

Legolas looked around at the others. They were all doing the same.

"Well what are we waiting for?" A dwarf was suddenly on his feet, wielding an axe. He charged towards the pillar as he raised the axe over his head. The moment the axe collided with the ring, the axe broke into several pieces. The dwarf was thrown backwards.

Legolas shook his head at the dwarf. He had been just as rash as Boromir, but at least Boromir hadn't acted on his thoughts. At least, not yet.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond looked out over the faces of all that had gathered. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs…" Boromir's voice trailed off as Legolas suddenly became very aware of the chanting that was emanating from the ring. He rubbed his brow, trying to ease his mind. But flashes of the images from his nightmares flooded his head.

_Belle beneath dark water, her mouth open wide._

"…does not sleep…"

_"Legolas!" Her voice, full of desperation and fear._

"…ever watchful…"

_Belle choking on the water that she was drowning in, her legs and arms flailing so slowly as though they were stuck._

"…fire and ash…"

_Her head was able to surface above the water. She took a deep, ragged breath. Her lungs were full of water. But then, she was pulled beneath the water once more._

"…poisonous fume…"

_She was sinking further and further into the darkness. She had given up kicking her legs and waving her arms. She was sinking._

"It is folly."

_"LEGOLAS!!!"_

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" Legolas shouted, jumping to his feet. He turned his body towards Boromir. He could feel the agonizing pain pulsing throughout his body taking their toll due to the images that had just been playing in his mind. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli, the dwarf, was suddenly sounding hostile towards Legolas. It was enough to capture Legolas' attention, and remove the focus from Boromir. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

Legolas was about to have his way with Gimli when Aragorn's hands were on his chest, pushing him back. His hands moved to Legolas' arms, and grasped them tightly. He tried to keep Legolas' eye contact.

"Just breathe, my friend." Aragorn murmured comfortingly. He took one of Legolas' hands and placed it over the ring hanging in front of his chest. He held his hand over his. "Breathe."

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." The bickering and arguing stopped. Everyone turned to see Frodo, who had been silent the entirety of the council, standing near the pillar. He looked around at the different faces sheepishly. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf smiled down at the Hobbit as he joined him. He put a large hand on Frodo's small shoulder.

In that second, Aragorn and Legolas shared a look. Though it was only a second in time, it seemed longer. Legolas could feel Belle's ring beneath his hand. He knew that Aragorn would go along with Frodo and Gandalf. Legolas thought about what Boromir had said about the orcs. He imagined himself slaughtering as many of them as he could get his hands on. He wondered if any of the orcs he would encounter would have been involved in the attack on Mirkwood…

When Legolas rejoined reality, he realized that Aragorn was kneeling in front of Frodo, offering him his sword. It took him one second to make a decision.

"You have my bow." Legolas said, reaching behind him to run his fingers along the bow he usually kept at his back, only to realize that it wasn't there.

Instead, he ran his fingers over the ring around his neck.


	6. A Proposal

**Chapter Four – A Proposal**

SIX MONTHS AGO

"Where are you taking me?" Belle asked with a questioning smile. She reached up to touch the blindfold that Legolas had tied around her eyes. He had woken her that morning and asked her to get dressed, for he had somewhere special that he wanted to take her. After she had gotten dressed, Legolas had put the blindfold on her after insisting that where they were going was a surprise.

"Do not take that off yet." Legolas scolded her playfully as he took her hand away from the blindfold. He kissed the tips of her fingers as he looped his arm tighter through hers, and pulled her closer. "We are almost there."

Belle had returned to Mirkwood with Legolas after spending a few weeks with him in Rivendell. The chemistry between them, which had been obvious to anyone from the very first night they met, had continued to bubble and strengthen over the weeks that they spent together. Legolas had asked Belle, three weeks to the day that they had met, if she would come back with him to Mirkwood to meet his father. She had agreed, though she had been terribly nervous about the whole thing.

When they had arrived, they were met by almost all of Mirkwood. Legolas had written a letter to his father about Belle, and, ever since he had received it, King Thranduil had been anxiously awaiting his son's return.

Legolas had gently lifted Belle down from his horse by her waist. When she was on her feet, Belle had run her hands along almost the entire length of her dress to smooth out any wrinkles or brush off any dirt. She had worn her best dress in her attempt to look as proper as possible. She had also brushed harshly through her usually wavy hair to straighten it out. Even after all the work she had gone to, Belle feared that she smelled badly after the journey as Legolas led her up the stairs towards his father.

Belle stood alone while Legolas embraced his father. She studied the king. It was evident that his hair had once been dark, though it had grayed considerably. He was almost as tall as Legolas, but he appeared to be just as powerful. Belle dared not to try and see if he had the same blue eyes as Legolas. She decided to avert her eyes before the king noticed her looking him over.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to Belleruraina." Legolas then reached out towards her as he gave her an encouraging and comforting look.

Belle placed her hand in Legolas'. He then placed her hand into his father's. Belle was surprised when King Thranduil pressed his lips momentarily to her knuckles.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Belleruraina. You are just as beautiful as my son described." King Thranduil gave her hand a gentle squeeze before returning it to Legolas'.

Belle, very carefully, curtsied to the king. She had practiced curtsying several times over the past few days. She remained in her position though she could feel her hands shaking nervously as she held her dress out slightly.

"It is an honor to meet you King Thranduil."

Belle felt a hand take hers. She looked up slowly to see that it was the king. He took hold of her other hand. She stood up and out of her curtsy, her arms outstretched as the king held her hands in his. She wondered if she had curtsied wrong, or if she had done something she shouldn't have. As different thoughts raced through her mind, Belle felt a blush cover her face.

"My dear girl, I hope you have not been this nervous over the course of your journey. It must have been exhausting for you, if that is the case." King Thranduil smiled warmly at Belle. He squeezed her hands once more before turning towards Legolas. "You and Belleruraina must be tired from your travels. Go and rest."

After that, Belle felt much more comfortable about being in Mirkwood. Though, there were several things that she hadn't gotten used to.

"Alright, we are here." Legolas said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

Belle waited anxiously for Legolas to remove her blindfold. She could feel him behind her, his fingers untying the knot. Soon, he was pulling the blindfold away from her eyes. When he did, Belle gasped.

Before her was the most breathtaking sight. There was a rock face standing across a decent sized pond. A thin, but wide, waterfall was flowing over the rock face, a large plunge pool beneath it. A much smaller rock face was submerged beneath the water, over which the water from the plunge pool flowed. The waterfall and pond were surrounded by green trees and green plants. They fell into the picture before Belle's eyes and made it more colorful.

"Legolas…this is…" Belle's voice trailed off as she took several steps closer to the pond.

"I found this place a long time ago." Legolas walked after Belle. "I have been coming here for many years now. I still find it just as beautiful as the first day I came upon it."

Belle turned around to face Legolas. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

Legolas returned her smile. He leaned down, his hand going instinctively to her face. He pressed his lips to hers chastely.

"You are most welcome." He replied softly as he pulled away. After a moment, his smile grew wider, and his eyes became like those of an elfling's. "Would you like to swim?"

"I did not bring anything to swim in." Belle answered, furrowing her brow.

Legolas began to remove his brown belt, as well as his bracers. When he did so, Belle suddenly began to blush. Legolas noticed immediately, and stopped.

"I apologize. I should not have assumed-"

"Legolas, it is not that." Belle could feel her face becoming redder. "I…will you turn around while I undress?"

"Of course." Legolas nodded, spinning around after. He removed his olive green tunic before he unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt. After he had pulled that off, and let it fall on the ground along with his other clothing, he stepped out of his boots. He was left in his trousers. "Is it safe for me to turn?"

"Yes." Belle answered quietly.

Legolas turned back around to face her. When he did, he felt as though he was seeing her for the first time again. Belle had cast off her dress, corset, knickers, and boots. She was left in only her white camisole. She had clearly pulled all of her waist length hair in front of her body. It fell in two, thick sections, hiding most of her front. She was still blushing.

Legolas slowly approached her. He brought his hands to her waist. He could feel Belle's warm skin beneath her thin camisole. He began to feel as though he might start blushing along with her.

"You need not be embarrassed Belle." Legolas assured her, as he felt his palms beginning to sweat. He pulled his hands away from Belle's waist before she could feel his sweat through her camisole. He walked around her towards the water. "Come."

He moved backward into the water, waiting for Belle to follow. The water was cool and refreshing on that warm day. He waded in up to his waist before he stopped. He motioned with his hand to Belle, smiling.

After a moment, Belle followed. When her feet were underwater, her steps hastened. Soon, she was standing in front of Legolas. She smiled when he lifted her off of the ground, and brought her close. She, in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist. Legolas moved in a slow circle, his arms around Belle.

Suddenly, she splashed him right in the face. He was slightly taken aback. Belle had her moments when she was playful, but she didn't reveal that part of herself very often in intimate settings. She was usually timid and shy, even more so than usual. But Legolas, laughing, retaliated quickly.

They chased one another through the water, splashing and laughing. At one point, Belle even climbed up onto a flat rock near the edge of the pond. She leapt into the water, sending a wave of water up and over Legolas' head. When she came up for air, she looked around for him, but couldn't see him.

"Legolas?" She cautiously stepped through the water, searching the trees for him in case he had gotten out of the water. Suddenly, she was very aware of him behind her, but it was too late. His arms surrounded her, pinning her arms at her sides, and pulled her backward into the water.

When they surfaced, Belle's hair was hanging down her front, in front of her face. Legolas began to laugh hysterically at her appearance. He reached out and swept her hair out of the way so that he could see her eyes. She was pretending to look insulted by his laughter, but her eyes danced with some of her own.

Legolas watched as Belle leaned back, dunking her hair underwater. She smoothed all of it back before she stood up once more. She ran her fingers through it, trying to comb through the snarls that had developed from all of the splashing. He always caught himself staring at her at even the most mundane of times. He couldn't help it. He thought she was the most beautiful creature upon Middle-Earth, even from the first moment he saw her.

"I love you Belle." He said suddenly, and very seriously.

Belle, though caught off guard by the tone of his voice, pulled her lips into a smile.

"I love you too Legolas."

"I must confess that there was another reason that I brought you here today." Legolas looked around at the waterfall and at the green plants. "My second intention was to share with you this place, because it is special to me."

"And what was the first?" Belle asked curiously, taking a step towards Legolas. She went to put her hand on his chest when he moved back suddenly.

"This ring belonged to my great grandmother." Legolas reached into the pocket of his trousers. He produced a simple chain with a diamond ring on it. He began to take the ring off of the chain delicately. "My great grandfather pulled this diamond from the earth himself. He had it cut, and used to make a ring for my great grandmother, whom he was courting at the time. It has been in my family ever since."

"It is beautiful." Belle murmured as Legolas held the ring out for her to see. It was a silver band, the diamond rising slightly out of the prongs that held it in place. There were two, small pieces of silver looping around the prongs. It was as if they each made a half of a heart.

"Aye. It is." Legolas agreed, clearing his throat. He looked from the ring to Belle. She was still looking at the ring, smiling. He felt a tug at his heartstrings. He had always found her so endearing, for she truly never caught on when he was giving her a compliment, or trying to subtly tell her something. "My great grandfather used this ring to propose to my great grandmother."

Belle's eyes snapped up from the ring to Legolas' face. The smile that had been on her face had disappeared. He couldn't read the look on her face. He hoped that was a good thing as he slowly got down on one knee in the water.

"Belle, my first intention for bringing you here was to ask you a very important question." Legolas reached out for Belle's hand with his free one. "Belleruraina, will you marry me?"

Legolas looked up at Belle while his question registered with her. He watched as all sorts of emotions flickered across her features. He waited patiently for her. Then, suddenly, she broke out into a grin. It was a smile that she smiled rarely. His face mirrored hers in seconds.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." Belle answered in a happy whisper.

Legolas slowly slid the ring onto Belle's finger. He took a moment to see how it looked on her. It shined brilliantly on her finger. It only made him smile wider.

He stood up to embrace Belle, but was pleasantly surprised when she threw herself into his arms with a kiss. Her lips fluttered against his excitedly. They shared many, many kisses as they stood in the water, holding each other tightly. After awhile, Belle pulled back from Legolas to laugh happily.

"Here, I wanted to show you something else." Legolas took Belle by the hand and led her towards the waterfall. He stepped onto the smaller rock face and turned to help Belle up. They didn't stop when they came to the waterfall. Legolas led Belle past it into a good sized cave. "I used to come and sit here very often. It is so peaceful to lie here with your eyes closed, listening to the waterfall and to the wind and the trees."

Belle immediately sat down on the cave floor and then lay on her back. Her eyes fluttered close, and her hands folded on her stomach. Legolas lay beside her. He didn't close his eyes. He looked over at Belle's face. He watched her eyelids twitching, watched her bit her lips.

His eyes moved lower. Belle's camisole, having gotten wet from their swim, was soaked flush against her skin. It revealed more than just the shape of her body to Legolas. He could make out the shapes of her nipples at her breasts, of her navel at her stomach. For the first time, Legolas suddenly felt an unfamiliar nervousness around Belle. It was only made worse when Legolas became aware of his trousers growing tighter.

"Legolas?"

He realized that her eyes were open, studying his face. He looked into her eyes, knowing that his lustful thoughts were probably swimming in his. He cleared his throat loudly before he sat up.

"Perhaps we should go." He cleared his throat again when he heard the huskiness in his voice. He had never heard himself sound that way before.

"Legolas," Belle sat up beside him, her hands creating a manacle around his upper arm, "you should not feel embarrassed either."

"Belle-"

"Legolas, we are going to be married one day." Belle smiled as she moved her finger into his line of vision. After she knew he had seen it, her face settled into a more serious expression. "I…I want this with you…as you want this with me."

"I would not want to push you." Legolas looked up at Belle. He ran his fingers along the length of her cheek, and then along her jaw. "I do not want you to feel like we have to do this now. We can wait."

"I appreciate that. But I do not need time." Belle took the hand that was upon her face and pressed it to her breast. "I love you. My heart does not lie."

Legolas did indeed hear, and feel, the anxiousness and excitement in Belle's heartbeat. It matched his perfectly. He moved his hand so that it grasped Belle's breast more firmly as he leaned in and kissed her. He used his other hand to slowly lower himself on top of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. It was hard to concentrate on that, though, as their kisses changed from chaste and innocent to passionate and frantic.

After that afternoon, Legolas had Belle moved from the guest room she had been staying in, and into his bedroom.


	7. Belle's Plan

**Chapter Five – Belle's Plan**

PRESENT DAY

Belle waited quietly by the flaps of the tent. The damp grass was soaking through her dress as she sat. She wanted to lean forward and rest her chin on her knees, but knew that if she did, she would surely slip into sleep. Over the course of the past four months, Belle had slept very little at night, if at all. Both she and Morwen had become protectors of the she-elves that had been taken prisoner with them, though all of the she-elves took part in the plan which Belle had formulated not long after they had begun their journey to Saruman.

Belle had created a plan that would help the she-elves, as well as use the rules that Throduk had made to her advantage. Every four to six nights, Belle and the other she-elves would help one of them escape. At first, the plan had been carried out slightly sloppily. But, after many weeks, the she-elves performed it flawlessly.

The flaps opened, and Anna entered the tent. She sat down next to Belle. Neither of them spoke, nor moved, for many minutes. Then, Belle peered out of the flaps and into the night. The orc that had been standing guard outside their tent had moved far enough away from it. She closed the flaps.

"How much is there?" Belle asked, taking the canteen that Anna was holding out to her. She unscrewed the lid.

"I found a dead bird in the woods. I was also able to kill a squirrel." Anna answered.

Belle looked inside of the canteen at the blood and innards inside. There was enough to simulate the murder of one she-elf. They had drawn names, and Vanya would be the lucky she-elf who would be escaping that night. She was sleeping, for she would have to remain awake for the rest of the night when she escaped.

"You did well Anna. Go to sleep. I will take care of the rest." Belle ran her hand down the length of Anna's arm before she screwed the lid back on the canteen. She watched as Anna crawled to where Vanya and Morwen slept. She curled up with them.

After a few moments, Belle got up. She stepped out of the tent.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She told the orc standing guard.

"You have just as long as the other one. Do not make me come look for you." The orc warned her, holding his sword out for Belle to see.

She turned and went into the woods. She had to move quickly, but she couldn't move too quickly. If she, or any of the others, made a mistake, it would cost them their lives.

Belle had developed a new personality since being taken. It was the character of a survivor. She had learned most of the skills that she used, and passed on, from Legolas. She taught the she-elves how to catch and snap the necks of animals after having seen Legolas do so against dangerous animals. She had also learned how to drain the blood of the animals and collect the innards from Legolas.

She still felt a painful throb in her chest when she thought about Legolas. She had learned from listening to the talk amongst the orcs that a group of them had taken Legolas hostage to learn the whereabouts of treasures and to learn the secrets and valuable information of the other elves. Belle knew that Legolas had only made the bargain to save her life, and the lives of the she-elves and elflings, but that he would never truly give up any knowledge he had. She had a horrible feeling that the orcs had killed Legolas, though there was a small hope inside of her that he was still alive.

Belle came to a point in the woods that she felt comfortable with. It was far enough that she could do what she needed to in secret, but close enough that it would be easy to find. She unscrewed the lid of the canteen that Anna had given her. Then, she poured out its contents onto the ground. Anna had done just as she had been told, she had taken the intestines of both animals she had killed, as well as drained them of their blood. Belle used her hands to spread the blood around the ground, spreading some of it against the bark of a tree. She then used a rock to obliterate the intestines before spreading them like she had the blood. She left some of the pieces intact, and scattered them around the thin pool.

After she was satisfied with it, Belle reached into her dress pocket. She pulled out the section of hair that she had cut from Vanya's head earlier that night. Belle sprinkled it around the mess she had made, and stuck some upon the tree. Her work was almost done.

Belle returned to the tent to finish the job. She walked towards the orc, and then, when she was close enough, she feigned a fall. Her bloodied hands grasped the front of the orc's dirty tunic. Quickly, she ran her hands carefully along his back before the orc ripped her off of him.

"Watch where you are going!" He hissed.

"Sorry." Belle mumbled.

She returned to the tent, where she waited near the flaps once more, for enough time to pass before she could sneak Vanya out.

* * *

The next morning, after Throduk's headcount of the remaining she-elves, he decapitated the orc who had been standing guard when he noticed his bloody tunic and found the mess of blood and organs in the woods. While the other orcs devoured the dead orc, Throduk finished his inspection to insure that no other rules had been broken. It was only then that the orcs moved on.

By the time the orcs had nearly reached Saruman, Belle and Morwen had helped almost half of the she-elves escape. Throduk decided that, instead of going to Saruman with the remaining she-elves, he and the orcs would roam Middle-Earth in search of something else of great value to bring to Saruman as well. Ever since then, they had been journeying.

In four days, Belle and Morwen would help Anna escape. What Morwen didn't know, was that Belle had every intention of getting her out of there along with Anna. Belle knew that Throduk's patience was wearing thinner and thinner as more she-elves were 'killed'. Morwen held no value to Throduk. He would have no problem with killing her if he were to discover the plan, or if he grew angry enough. Belle knew that Throduk would try to squeeze information out of her, or even hold her for ransom, if she were left last.

As Belle rode upon the back of an orc, her thoughts drifted to where they usually always did – Legolas. She closed her eyes and tried to think of him as he was in her memories. She didn't want to imagine him in captivity, or tortured, or dead. As her chest throbbed, Belle thought back on the night before the attack on Mirkwood…

_Belle turned to look at herself in the mirror hanging on the inside of Legolas' bureau. She had finally been able to try on the wedding dress that Morwen had made especially for her. The material across the bust, at the shoulders, and the sleeves was thin and cream colored. The sleeves fell nearly to the floor. Two cream colored ribbons crisscrossed the bodice, reached around the back of the dress, and tied in the front at the waist. The rest of the dress was made from slightly thicker, pale gold material. It was a very elegant and beautiful dress._

_ Belle slowly turned in circles several times to look herself over in the dress. She had collected her long hair and put it into a bun at the back of her head. It had taken handfuls of pins to keep it there, due to both its length and thickness. Without it covering her, she could get the full effect of what the dress looked like on her. She was beyond happy with the outcome of it, and had thanked Morwen countless times for all of the effort and time she had put into it. But, Belle didn't feel right in it. She had grown up in a simple household, with simple parents, who led a simple lifestyle. Although even the finest things in Mirkwood were considered, to other kingdoms, average and unimpressive, it was overwhelming to Belle._

_ She had been so wrapped up in studying the image of herself in the mirror that she hadn't heard Legolas approaching. However, when she looked away from the mirror, she saw him standing in the front of the closed door._

_ "Legolas…you aren't supposed to see me in this dress until our wedding day." Belle whispered, unable to find any other words to say to him. She could feel a flush beginning on her face when Legolas continued to stare at her. "But since you have…say something."_

_ "What is there to say?" Legolas answered amidst the rush of air that escaped his lungs. His eyes ran over Belle in her wedding dress. He was overcome by the wonderful realization that he was to be married to the love of his life in a short time, and also stunned by how completely breathtaking Belle looked._

_ "Do you like it?" Belle asked shyly, spinning for him._

_ Legolas went to where she stood. His hands went to her waist while his head dipped to her neck. He kissed her neck once, but his lips lingered against her skin for many moments. He inhaled her lavender scent before pulling his face from her neck. Though he wanted to conjure up the most poetic way to tell Belle how beautiful she looked, he knew that there were no adequate words that would have done her justice._

_ "Aye. I like it very much." He answered her throatily._

Belle realized, as her eyes fluttered open, that she had actually fallen asleep on the back of the orc. She sat up and looked around. She was lying on the grass near Morwen and Anne. Anne was sitting beside Morwen, who was curled up in a ball.

"What is wrong? Morwen?" Belle crawled closer to them.

"A fever is starting." Anne ran her hand over Morwen's forehead.

"Morwen." Belle breathed, putting her own hand to her forehead. Her skin was warm and slightly damp. The illness must have been building for weeks, for elves didn't get sick easily or stay sick for very long. But, after the harsh conditions of their constant traveling, Belle wasn't surprised that Morwen was ill.

Belle turned and saw two orcs pitching the tent that the she-elves slept in. She turned back to Anne as she slipped out of the ratty cloak that Throduk had given to her.

"When the tent is pitched, get Morwen inside of it. Cover her with her cloak, as well as mine." Belle handed over her cloak as she got to her feet. "I will return shortly."

Belle went to where she could see the bonfire. Most of the orcs were collected around it, ripping and tearing at whatever they were eating that night. Belle went right up to Throduk, who was sitting close to the fire. She stopped in front of him.

"Grog is bringing you your rations." Throduk dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Portion whatever you have for us tonight into two helpings. I will not be eating." Belle ignored Throduk's dismissal.

"Are you trying to starve yourself, girl?" Throduk asked, pulling his dagger from its sheath. "You are no good to me dead."

"No I am not." Belle answered shortly. She didn't want to admit that the reason she was giving up her meal was because Morwen was ill. She didn't want to risk Morwen's life.

After Throduk had looked Belle over for a moment, he nodded towards one of the orcs sitting closest to him. The orc got up and went to the bucket near the fire. He lifted it and went to Belle, thrusting it into her arms. She looked inside. There was a third of thin broth sloshing around inside of it. It would barely feed Anne or Morwen, and yet, it was supposed to feed both of them.

Belle returned to where the tent had finally been pitched. She went inside and found Anne sitting with Morwen, who was covered in three cloaks. Anne had taken hers off as well. Morwen's head was in Anne's lap.

"I have brought dinner for the two of you." Belle sat down with them. She handed the bucket to Anne. "You two can take turns sipping the broth. It is thin, and there is very little of it, but it is hot."

"Tip her head back." Anne nodded her head towards Morwen. Belle gently tipped her head back while Anne put the bucket to her lips and poured some down her throat. They fed Morwen broth every few minutes. Belle noticed that Anne had let Morwen have what was left in the bucket.

When the broth was gone, Belle laid down close to Morwen to keep her warm. Anne used her hands to rub Morwen's upper body through the three cloaks to create heat. They both continued to try and keep Morwen as warm as possible for the rest of the night. Though they made a valiant effort, Morwen's fever continued to grow worse. She began to shiver, and her teeth chattered.

Belle knew that she had to help Anne, and especially Morwen, escape. She had to help them escape much sooner than normal, but Morwen's health was failing and there was only so much that Belle and Anne could do for her in the predicament they were in. As Belle watched over Morwen, her dearest friend from Mirkwood, she promised herself to make sure she got away.

Even if it meant getting caught.


	8. The Mirror

**Chapter Six – The Mirror**

Over the course of the past few months, the fellowship had been through much. From the very beginning, with Boromir's personality changing from day to day and the conflicting feelings of what paths to follow, the daunting task of taking the ring to Mordor was already taking its toll on the nine members. But the thick of their troubles began when Saruman put up an obstacle in the form of a treacherous blizzard upon Caradhras. Frodo chose, as the bearer of the ring, to take the fellowship through the mines of Moria. Gimli's kin lived in the mines, and he was filling the rest of the fellowship's heads with ideas of how grand and wonderful it would be there when it was discovered that the mines had been overthrown.

It was there that the fellowship lost Gandalf. For it was there that he faced the Balrog, a fiery monster wielding a whip of the same fire it was made from. Gandalf stood against the Balrog, just as the fellowship was fleeing the mines, and had seemingly prevailed. However, the Balrog, having fallen into the depths of the mines along with half of the bridge it had been standing upon, took Gandalf with him into the darkness. The fellowship was forced to abandon him, though it was evident that Gandalf was dead.

From the mines, the fellowship journeyed into Lothlorien. Legolas would have normally been overjoyed to have been going there. However, Legolas found himself becoming more and more on edge as the fellowship neared their next destination. Legolas couldn't imagine what it would be like to gaze upon the elves of Lothlorien, to see their beautiful city, and to know that Mirkwood was burned to the ground, and that most of the elves there had been killed or separated from their families.

"Stay close young Hobbits, they say a sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli, axe at the ready, warned the Hobbits. Legolas rolled his eyes at the ignorance of the dwarf. In the beginning of the journey, Gimli's blatant disrespect towards elves and his rude behavior had deeply insulted and angered Legolas. After all the time he had spent around Gimli, Legolas was becoming used to his ways, though he was still annoyed by them. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Legolas, who had been trying to drown out Gimli's chattering, suddenly became aware of elven footsteps all around them. Had he not been able to tell the difference between elven footsteps and human footsteps, he would have drawn his bow. Before Legolas could say anything to Aragorn, though, the fellowship was surrounded by the elves of Lothlorien. Legolas immediately recognized Haldir, their captain.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir stepped through the several arrowheads pointed at the fellowship. Legolas couldn't help the smile that came to his face after hearing what Haldir had said.

"Haldir of Lothlorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn stepped to the front of the fellowship.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli's eyes were fixed on the arrowhead pointed directly at his face.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir replied coolly. He appeared to turn to Frodo. "Come. She is waiting."

Legolas' smile faded. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he followed after the elves and the fellowship. It remained where it was. He kept his eyes on the ground the whole way to Lothlorien. At one point, he felt a hand on his back. He hadn't been surprised to see that it was Aragorn beside him. When their eyes met, Aragorn smiled sadly at Legolas, for he knew why he wasn't looking forward to being in Lothlorien.

When they reached the city, Haldir took the fellowship directly to Celeborn's chamber. It was a beautiful place, with walls of green and silver and a roof of gold, broken by the trunk of a Mallorn tree. The fellowship waited at the bottom of a staircase for Celeborn and Galadriel. Legolas' eyes, still upon the ground, rose slowly up only when he sensed that Galadriel was about to descend the stairs. Celeborn, with Galadriel on his arm, came slowly down the stairs moments later.

"Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?" Celeborn asked Aragorn, after her had looked from face to face and hadn't seen his old friend.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel answered her husband slowly, her eyes upon Aragorn's face. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company is true."

Galadriel looked over the faces of the Hobbits before her eyes settled upon Legolas.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

Legolas stared at Galadriel. It was as if her eyes were looking deep down into his very soul, as if she could read all of the words upon his heart. He felt naked and vulnerable in her gaze. It made his chest ache painfully.

"Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said, as if sensing Legolas' pain.

_"Legolas Thranduilion, come and see me after your companions have gone to sleep. I wish to speak with you. Meet me in the glade. You know the place."_

* * *

After all of the fellowship had fallen asleep, Legolas snuck away from where they lay. He made his way through the gardens until he came upon the glade. The lump in his throat, which had disappeared, suddenly returned when he saw Galadriel standing there, waiting for him. He slowly made his way towards her.

"My lady." Legolas bowed his head to Galadriel when he had approached her.

"I know what lurks in your heart, son of Thranduil. I have asked you here so that you may gaze into the mirror, and find the answers to the questions you keep buried in your heart." Galadriel waved her arm across a silver basin upon a stone pedestal.

Legolas hesitantly stepped close to the basin. When he was close enough, Galadriel poured water into it. She then waited for Legolas to look into the water. He didn't for many minutes. After he had gained the courage, he peered into the water in the basin.

He saw shadowy figures upon horses, riding through a dark place. He could hear the sounds of a battle taking place, the clashing of swords and the pained cries of the wounded. There were several pairs of yellow eyes in the water. Legolas recognized them as orc eyes.

_Belle beneath dark water, her mouth open wide._

He could suddenly see her face in the water. Legolas had never before seen the look upon her face as it was in the water. Her jaw was clenched, and her eyes were hard. Legolas could then see that she was standing in front of a row of orcs. They were the same orcs that had attacked Mirkwood. Legolas recognized their leader, Throduk.

_"Legolas!" Her voice, full of desperation and fear._

Legolas could see Belle's face in the water, and could hear what she was saying to the orcs.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion's fiancé."

"I have some propositions for you that I would like all of you to consider."

"The first is that you should consider leaving behind some of the she-elves."

"Myself, and the remaining she-elves, will hand over our jewelry and other valuable items to you, if you let the king go free."

"Well then perhaps this will sway your decision. If you kill the king, there will be an uprising beyond your imagination. King Thranduil is beloved by the other kingdoms of elves, and they will all band together against you if you slay him. I doubt that Saruman would look with favor upon the empty headed ones responsible for that."

Legolas' eyes had begun to fill with tears when he heard the way that Belle stood bravely against the orcs. He remembered his words to her about being strong for those around her. It was killing him to hear her, doing what he told her to do, for it shouldn't have happened. He should have been able to protect her.

_Belle choking on the water that she was drowning in, her legs and arms flailing so slowly as though they were stuck._

When Legolas saw Throduk hit Belle in the face, his tears were squeezed from his eyes as his face twisted in anger. He clutched the basin tightly, his hands wanting to strangle the life from Throduk's body. He thought his jaw was going to shatter from having it clenched so hard.

"What have you done with Legolas? What have you done with my fiancé?"

"Please, please take me instead. Release Legolas. Take me."

"No! Please don't take my ring!"

Legolas freed one hand from the basin to grasp the ring at his neck. His chest was beginning to constrict harshly beneath it. Legolas could hear himself breathing heavily, could feel his chest heaving, but he was so focused on the images in the water that he didn't care. Though he had been guarding himself from thinking about what might have happened to Belle, he knew that he had to know. He had to watch.

_Her head was able to surface above the water. She took a deep, ragged breath. Her lungs were full of water. But then, she was pulled beneath the water once more._

Legolas could then hear many different voices, all belonging to females. He assumed that they were the voices of the she-elves that had been taken with Belle. They were asking what they would do, pleading with the orcs, and crying. But over all of them, he suddenly heard Belle's voice once more.

"Do not worry. I have a plan."

But then, the images returned to those that had first been in the water. The shadowy riders were in the darkness, fighting dark creatures. In all of the chaos, Legolas strained his ears to listen for Belle. He leaned in closer to the water, as though it might help him to hear better.

_She was sinking further and further into the darkness. She had given up kicking her legs and waving her arms. She was sinking._

A pair of large, yellow eyes submerged from the shadows. A glimmer of light exposed the face belonging to the pair of eyes. It was Throduk.

Had Legolas been able to feel his heart, he surely would have felt it stop beating when he saw that Throduk's face was covered in blood. His teeth were dripping with it, and, from one of his sharp, front teeth, hung Belle's engagement ring.

Then, the images faded from the water. Legolas could see only his reflection. He leaned in closer, though, when he noticed that something was amiss. He moved his hand from his chest and saw that the ring wasn't around his neck.

"_LEGOLAS!!!"_

Legolas fell backwards with a cry. He immediately leapt to his feet, gasping for air as though he had been drowning the entire time he had been looking into the basin, and felt around his neck for the chain. It calmed him down somewhat when he felt it there, along with Belle's ring. He continued to gulp for air.

Galadriel went to Legolas. She took one of his hands into hers.

"What do you believe that the mirror was trying to tell you?" She asked quietly.

"Belle is dead…dead at the hands of Throduk." Legolas answered her through his deep breaths. He could feel his sweaty palm in Galadriel's hand. He pulled it away from her, and put it to his chest where his other hand was.

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"What else am I to believe?!" Legolas shouted angrily, moving away from Galadriel.

"I do not know. Each person sees something different in the mirror. One person might see images from the past, while another might see images from the present, and, sometimes, a person sees images from the future." Galadriel returned to the basin. She gently overturned it, letting the water flow out of it and onto the ground. "I hoped that you would find some sort of closure, or perhaps peace, from looking into the mirror. I am sorry you had to see the things you did."

Legolas turned to face Galadriel.

"_You must go. I am expecting another."_

"My lady." Legolas murmured, bowing to her once more.

With that, Legolas headed back to the place where the fellowship had set up camp for the night, the same way he had come.

* * *

The next morning, the fellowship set out in elven boats upon the Anduin. They crossed through the Pillars of the Kings before reaching the shore of Nen Hithoel. The fellowship got out of the boats and pulled them onto the shore.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn, who had become the unspoken leader of the fellowship after Gandalf's passing, finished dragging one of the boats to shore.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better, a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli replied gloomily, trudging up towards the woods.

"That is our road." Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he passed by. "I suggest you take rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Legolas turned towards the woods. His mind was suddenly overthrown with the dark images of riders and orcs he had seen the night before. He winced visibly, and Aragorn approached him. He placed both hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"Legolas?" He asked concernedly.

"We should leave." Legolas turned to Aragorn suddenly, startling him slightly. "Now."

Aragorn, who had assumed Legolas was thinking about Belle and Mirkwood, realized that his friend had sensed a presence.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas nodded to the woods. It was as if he could see the riders and orcs from the water before him, as though they were battling right before his eyes at that moment. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it."

Aragorn, who had taken his hands from Legolas' shoulders after he had whirled on him so quickly, placed one of them back on his friend. He had woken the night before, and noticed that Legolas had been gone. Somehow, Aragorn had put the pieces of the puzzle together, and he knew that Legolas had been with Galadriel.

"What did the Lady of the Wood show you to grieve you so?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"She showed me what I already knew." Legolas looked away from the woods. "The only difference is that I had to see it with my own eyes."

Aragorn gripped Legolas' shoulder more firmly. He was about to reply when he noticed that Merry was searching for Frodo. Instinctively, Aragorn looked around for Boromir. He saw his abandoned shield leaned against a tree.

"Be on your toes Legolas." Aragorn told his friend, releasing him. "I believe that the threat has just been made…and the shadow will soon follow."


	9. Escape

**Chapter Seven - Escape**

"STOP!"

Belle, who had been watching Morwen as she rode on the back of an orc, was startled when Throduk suddenly bellowed from the front of the pack. She looked to where he was pushing through the confused orcs. He came to the rear, and sniffed the air.

"What is it Throduk?" The orc who was carrying Morwen asked.

"Uruk-hai. They are headed this way." Throduk turned and grinned at the orc who had spoken to him. "Let us wait for them."

The orc happily shoved Morwen off of his back. Belle threw her arms out to catch her. The both of them fell back on the ground, emitting laughter from many of the orc around them.

"Are you alright Morwen?" Belle asked quietly as she held Morwen across her lap.

"Yes." She answered weakly, barely opening her eyes to look up at Belle.

Belle unscrewed the lid of her canteen, which had just been filled with water not long ago, and spilled some of it into Morwen's mouth. She coughed most of it up, and so, Belle spilled more down her throat.

"You should…tell Throduk-"

"Hush Morwen." Belle pressed two fingers to Morwen's lips. She replaced the cap to her canteen, keeping her fingers over her friend's mouth. "I am not going to give up on you."

"But-"

"Morwen," Belle leaned in closer to her friend, and brought her voice to a whisper that only another elf could hear, "I am going to get you out of here."

Belle waited for Morwen to drift into a fevered sleep before removing her fingers. She stroked Morwen's red hair. The fever had gotten worse. Her skin was so hot that Belle began to sweat with her body so close. She wiped away the perspiration at her forehead, wondering silently if it was truly Morwen's heat that was causing her to sweat, or if she was becoming ill too.

Anne joined Belle and Morwen after she had made her way through the orcs. She seemed to notice Belle sweating, and grew worried, but Belle assured her that it was Morwen's heat that was the cause. Anne gently took Morwen into her lap to relieve Belle.

After an hour had passed, the thundering Uruk-hai had arrived to the spot where the orcs and she-elves rested, waiting. They stopped in their tracks when they came to the place.

It made Belle shudder to look upon the Uruk-hai, for they had once been elves. Any trace of their former selves had disappeared. They were even more grotesque than the orcs, and even meaner.

"What are you doing here?" One of the Uruk-hai stepped out of the pack, approaching Throduk. Belle could see that even Throduk was intimidated.

"We are going to Saruman with these she-elves," Throduk motioned to the she-elves on the ground, "to offer to him as treasure."

The single Uruk-hai snorted. Throduk, visibly angered by this, reached down and grabbed Belle. He pulled her to her feet in a single motion. He then pushed her forward, his hand still grasping her arm, to show her to the Uruk-hai. Belle felt vulnerable as the Uruk-hai looked her over, his eyes running over the length of her body. He then took a step towards her to smell her. She shivered involuntarily. The Uruk-hai grunted in approval as he stepped away.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Throduk challenged, throwing Belle back to the ground.

The Uruk-hai appeared to be amused by Throduk. He snapped his fingers, and immediately, two Uruk-hai were heading to the front. Belle's eyes grew wide as she saw two Hobbits on the backs of the Uruk-hai. One of them was very alert, looking all around at his surroundings, while the other appeared to be sleeping.

Belle inhaled the air. Though her elven senses had dulled since becoming progressively weaker since having been taken, she could smell the beginnings of illness on one of the Hobbits. She assumed it was the sleeping one.

"They bear the ring of Sauron. We are bringing it to Saruman."

Belle was just as stunned as Throduk. She looked at the Hobbits once more. The alert one caught her eyes. They stared at each other, both wide eyed and curious. Belle could smell the same fear on the Hobbit, the same fear that she was sure she smelled of. She was confused, however, that she couldn't sense the presence of the ring on either of the Hobbits.

"If you let us travel with you, we will give you something of great value." Throduk finally was able to speak, after having been shocked by the news that the Uruk-hai had been able to find the ring.

"What could you possibly offer-"

"We took many precious and valuable items from Mirkwood, and from the she-elves. We will give to you half of those things."

"Hmm." The Uruk-hai appeared to consider the bargain. He suddenly pointed a finger at the she-elves. "I will also require one of them."

"…which?" Throduk asked warily, his eyes on the she-elves.

"That one. The one that you showed to me."

Belle's wide eyes went to the Uruk-hai. They then flashed to Throduk. Their eyes met, and Throduk turned back to the Uruk-hai.

"No. She is the best of the she-elves that we have, and she was also betrothed to Legolas Thranduilion, the prince of Mirkwood. She may have information she could pass along to Saruman. She goes to him." Throduk then looked down at Belle with an evil smile. "After that, however, I will ask Saruman to give her to you."

The Uruk-hai considered the proposition. After a moment, he nodded.

"You had best keep up with us. I smell man flesh." The Uruk-hai, as well as the rest of them and the orcs, inhaled. They must have caught the same scent, for they began to assemble to continue moving.

Belle's ears perked up considerably when she heard the Hobbit who was awake whisper a name that, when it registered with her, brought great hope into her heart.

Aragorn.

* * *

That night, when they stopped, the Uruk-hai left the Hobbits in the tent with the she-elves. Belle immediately went to where the ill one lay. She held his head in her lap while she put her canteen to his lips and let him drink her water. The other Hobbit sat beside her. When the one in her lap had enough water, Belle handed the canteen to the other.

"Thank you." He said quickly before he drank. After he had finished, he handed the canteen back to Belle. "What is your name?"

"My name is Belleruraina. What are yours?" Belle looked from the Hobbit in her lap to the Hobbit sitting next to her.

"My name is Pippin." The one sitting next to her said.

"My name is Merry."

Belle stroked Merry's curls. Her fingers touched the laceration at his head. It had stopped bleeding, but was dirty. She used what water was left over in her canteen to clean his wound. She rubbed away the dry blood and dirt with the end of her dress.

"Pippin, I heard you say a name earlier today. I heard you speak the name Aragorn." Belle turned to Pippin after she had finished cleaning Merry's head. "Were you with him when you were taken? Is he the man whom the Uruk-hai smelled?"

"Yes. Merry and I were part of the fellowship that was going to Mordor to destroy the ring. Aragorn was also part of the fellowship." Pippin answered, lowering his voice considerably.

"The ring that you carry?" Belle asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Pippin looked all around him before he leaned in very close to Belle. He put his lips directly to her ear.

"We do not have the ring. The only reason that we are still alive is because the Uruk-hai think that we have it." He whispered.

"It is a good thing you kept up with the charade then." Belle replied just as quietly.

"Belleruraina, I heard the orc say that you were betrothed to Legolas." Merry suddenly sat up. He turned to look at Belle. Her face grew very sad when he mentioned him, and her chest began to throb. Merry noticed her face, and placed a hand over hers. "Do not worry. He will be here soon to rescue us."

Belle's face changed as the words left Merry's mouth. The pain that she had once felt in her chest disappeared almost immediately. She grabbed Merry's hand in hers, clutching at it desperately as though she might fall from a great height and he was the only thing she could grab onto.

"Legolas? He is alive? He is with Aragorn?" Belle's questions ran together frantically. She felt the urge to grab Merry and shake him when he didn't answer her fast enough. In fact, he looked confused.

"What do you mean 'he is alive?'?" Merry asked, looking confusedly from Pippin to Belle.

"I have been separated from him for four months. The last time I saw him…" Belle closed her eyes as she felt many tears rushing to them to be the first ones free.

_"I will come back for you."_

"The last time I saw Legolas was in Mirkwood, the day that it was attacked by the orcs. He was taken captive, but the orcs who had custody of him traveled further ahead of the pack we were taken by. I…I thought…"

Belle opened her eyes, silent tears trickling down her face.

"Legolas is alive, and well." Merry rubbed Belle's arm. "He will be here soon. You will be reunited soon."

"I want to hear about your travels. Tell me what the fellowship has been through since your journey began." Belle wiped away her tears, trying to embrace the hopeful words that Merry had spoken.

But, she couldn't help but feel as though what he said would never happen.

* * *

Days later, when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli still hadn't turned up, Belle had washed her hands of the faint hope she had felt when Merry had told her that her husband was alive. Merry and Pippin had told Belle about their experiences since starting out from the Shire, and had ended with the battle against the Uruk-hai. Their companion, Boromir, had fallen there. They had seen it before the Uruk-hai had snatched them up. Belle was beginning to believe that Legolas had been slain by an Uruk-hai, but that Merry and Pippin hadn't been there to see it.

Merry had grown stronger, while Morwen had grown weaker. Belle and Anne took care of her, giving up their rations of food and most of their water, but Morwen continued to get more and more ill. And Belle was beginning to feel herself succumbing to the illness that wanted to take over her body.

The Uruk-hai and orcs had heard the talking between the she-elves and Hobbits, and worried that they were conspiring. They separated them by forcing the Hobbits to sleep outside of the tent.

"You and Morwen need to escape. Tonight." Belle tore off one of the sleeves of her tattered dress and soaked it in water from her canteen. She placed it on Morwen's hot forehead, applying pressure so that water squeezed out from the sleeve and fell back into her hair and down her face. "You must try to help the Hobbits to escape with you if you can."

"Belle, I am not leaving you here alone." Anne told her, tucking the cloaks around Morwen.

"You must. It is already risky for you to be escaping with Morwen, since she is ill. But if you do not leave tonight, I fear for what will happen to Morwen. She needs medicine." Belle ran her hand along Morwen's cheek as her teeth chattered. "If you cannot help the Hobbits tonight, I will help them another night."

"Belle…what will happen to you if you are left alone?" Anne asked worriedly. Her face grew more concerned when Belle began to cough, her hand flying to cover her mouth to muffle the sound. "You are ill too."

"No I am not." Belle insisted, clearing her throat.

"I can smell it on you." Anne murmured, putting her hand on Belle's.

"The scent you pick up on is from Morwen." Belle's eyes were just as insistent as her tone. Her point was finally conveyed to Anne when her hand became heavier on hers. Anne's eyes began to fill with tears, but Belle shook her head. "Do not cry for me Anne. I want it to be this way."

"How could you possibly want this?" Anne asked quietly, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Anne what have I to live for?" Belle asked, pausing after her question as she began to cough again. She took a small sip of what water was left in her canteen. "The elf that I love is dead. He was everything to me, and he is gone. I want to go and be with him."

Belle and Anne embraced for a long time after that. Though Anne didn't want to let Belle allow the illness to slowly kill her, she knew how it felt to have someone you loved ripped away from you. Anne knew not of what happened to her parents in the attack. She, like Belle, assumed that her loved ones had died. There were times when Anne had wanted to give up and join her family in the Halls of Mandos.

Suddenly, there were sounds of fighting outside the tent. Belle motioned for Anne to stay where she was, and crept out of the tent. The Uruk-hai and orcs were fighting amongst each other. Belle's eyes found the two Hobbits lying on the ground, their hands bound. She watched them trying to crawl towards the woods. Belle whirled around and flew into the tent.

"Get Morwen up. Hurry." Belle ripped the cloaks off of Morwen.

"What?" Anne asked, both startled and confused.

"There is a distraction. Get up. It is time for you two to escape." Belle helped Morwen to her feet and hurriedly put two of the cloaks on her. She fastened the few buttons that had been salvaged while Anne put on the last cloak. "Go deep into the woods and hide. Stay put, stay hidden, until after we have moved."

Anne pulled one of Morwen's arms around her neck. Morwen leaned most of her weight on Anne.

"Belle…" Morwen whispered.

"Everything is going to be alright Morwen." Belle took Morwen's face into her hands. She ran her thumbs along Morwen's skin as she saw tears welling in her friend's eyes. "You are going to be fine. I promise."

"Belle, come with us." Anne begged, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"You know I cannot. If all three of us go missing, they will hunt for us." Belle brushed Anne's cheek tenderly before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Good luck my friends."

Anne and Morwen hobbled to the flaps of the tent. Belle went outside first. She watched as Throduk killed an orc. The Uruk-hai and orcs leapt forward to devour the dead orc's body. Belle turned to Anne and Morwen, and motioned for them to go. She watched as Anne, trying to move as quickly as possible, helped Morwen towards the woods.

Belle turned back to see that an orc had strayed. He was creeping up on Merry and Pippin as they crawled towards the woods. Wanting to help them, and also not wanting the orc to see Anne and Morwen, Belle ran towards the orc. She lifted a good sized rock off of the ground as she ran towards the orc, and was about to hurl it at him when, suddenly Belle became aware of several horses' hooves pounding. She stopped in her tracks just as a horse rode past the orc, the rider stabbing him through with his sword.

All of a sudden, the place was swarming with riders upon horses. They battled against the Uruk-hai and orcs, who quickly gathered their weapons to fight. Amidst the fighting, Belle was grabbed by an Uruk-hai. She recognized him as the one whom she had been promised to. He yanked her against his body, one hand holding her hair. He pressed his nose to her neck, and Belle reacted the way she had four months ago when two orcs had tried to take advantage of her. She threw her elbow back into the Uruk-hai's ribs as hard as she could. As a result, she was thrown face first into the ground.

Belle hugged her arms close to her body as she heard, and felt, a horse coming upon where she lay. She lifted her head to see the rider decapitate the Uruk-hai who had tried to take advantage of her. Belle quickly sat up and looked to where she had seen the Hobbits before. She couldn't see them there. She was afraid that they had been grabbed up or worse.

"Merry! Pippin!" Belle called, getting to her feet. She ran through the chaos, dodging the horses as they stampeded across the field. She cupped her hands around her mouth, calling for the Hobbits between coughing fits.

Soon, the field was covered in the bodies of Uruk-hai and orcs. Belle's eyes scanned the bodies for the Hobbits. As she did, a horse approached her. She turned to see that it was the horse belonging to the rider that had saved her. When she turned to look at him, he pulled back the reigns and his horse came to a halt. He dismounted his horse and removed his helmet in almost the same movement.

"She-elf." The man addressed her. He appeared to be trying to decide what to say to her, what to do with her. Belle didn't care either way. She began to cough once more, and put her hands on her knees when it became more violent. She didn't hear the man approach her over the sounds of her coughing.

"Who are you she-elf? How have you come to be here?" He asked, his tone still holding the same intensity as before, but his voice was much quieter.

"Mirkwood." Belle managed to say, her voice hoarse. She slowly stood upright, though she swayed on her feet. "They…attacked Mirkwood."

The man called out to one of his companions. Belle looked away from him, her eyes darting along the woods. She hoped that Anne and Morwen, and Merry and Pippin had gotten away safely. She turned back to the man to ask him, but found that she could barely focus her eyes on him. The images before her blurred and swayed.

"The Hobbits…she-elves…" She went to take a step forward but decided that was a bad idea as she dizzied further.

"She-elf, I have heard of the attack on Mirkwood. One of my companions will take you to Rohan. You can be cared for there." The man continued to speak to Belle, but she could barely hear him. His voice was muddled, as though she was sinking into water, and he was above the surface.

"Legolas." Belle whispered, knowing that her body was giving out.

She pitched forward, falling into the man's arms, who had noticed her swaying and had moved closer just in time to catch her. The last thing that Belle remembered before she faded away was the sound of the man's voice calling out to someone.


	10. Near Death

**Chapter Eight – Near Death**

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had been following the Uruk-hai for four days. Frodo and Sam had split from the fellowship to continue on their way to Mordor. Boromir had been killed by an Uruk-hai, while Merry and Pippin had been taken captive by them. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were on the chase to reclaim their friends.

As they were running one morning, Aragorn stopped them. Legolas heard it too – horses. They headed behind a large boulder, Aragorn yanking Gimli along when he didn't move on his own. The three hid there and waited while a flock of horses rode past them with banners raised. Legolas recognized the banners from Rohan.

When all of the horses had passed, Aragorn came out from behind the boulder.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" He shouted to them.

At the sound of his voice, the leader of the horsemen signaled for them to turn. They rode back to where Aragorn, and now Legolas and Gimli, stood. They formed a circle around the three, spears at the ready. Legolas was reminded of the elves in Lothlorien.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The horseman who had been at the head asked from atop his horse. When none of the three answered, he grew impatient. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answered without missing a beat.

After handing over his spear, the horseman dismounted.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas responded to the horseman's words even more swiftly than Gimli had. With lightening speed, Legolas had taken his bow from his back and notched an arrow. It was pointed at the horseman.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He snarled coldly, glaring into the eyes of the horseman.

The men surrounding them shoved their spears further into the faces of the three travelers. Legolas held fast, the arrow just inches from the horseman's nose. Only when Aragorn pushed Legolas' arm down did he lower his bow. He didn't replace it to his back, but kept it at the ready by his side.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and," Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The horseman lifted his helmet from his head, and held it at his side. The spears around the travelers relaxed. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn answered the subtle accusation that they were spies.

Legolas, who hadn't taken his eyes from the horseman's, saw a familiarity in his eyes when Aragorn mentioned the Uruk-hai. He hoped that it was a good thing.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn's voice suggested that he was already thinking grim thoughts.

"We left none…well, we encountered a she-elf. I had one of my men take her to Edoras, in the hopes that my sister could assist her. She was very near death, from what I could tell…" The horseman continued to speak, but Legolas had retreated into his mind when he had mentioned a she-elf. He knew that the chances were slim, especially since it had been orcs that had taken Belle, not Uruk-hai.

"Did the she-elf give her name? What did she look like?" Legolas knew not if he had interrupted someone when the questions hurriedly left his lips. He felt a glimmer of hope when he saw another familiar look in the horseman's eyes.

"I just remembered…she uttered a name before she fainted into my arms." The horseman looked directly into Legolas' eyes, and nodded towards him. "She said _your_ name."

For the first time in months, Legolas could feel his heart beating in his chest. It had begun to sprint behind his ribs when he heard the horseman's words. He looked to Aragorn, who wore almost the same look on his face. Legolas turned back to the horseman.

"Who was the she-elf?" He asked before Legolas could ask a question of his own.

"My fiancé." Legolas answered, his fingers reaching up to touch the ring around his neck. The image of Throduk with it in his teeth came to Legolas' mind, but he pushed it away with great force. Even when the images of her drowning in his dreams tried to sneak up on him, he was ready to send those away. "Who is your sister?"

"Her name is Eowyn." The horseman answered. He then turned away from him, putting his fingers to his lips. He whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses emerged from the circle.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The horseman suddenly mounted his horse. He replaced his helmet to his head. "Look for your friends, but do not trust hope. It is forsaken in these lands."

With that, the company was riding off. It was at that moment that Legolas went to one of the horses. He began to mount it when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Aragorn standing next to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I ride to Edoras."

"My friend, these are very dangerous times. Are you sure that you should be riding there by yourself?" Aragorn asked, but he could already see that Legolas would have been willing to walk through fire if it meant getting to Belle. "Come with us for now. I promise you that after we look for Merry and Pippin, we will ride to Edoras."

"Did you not hear what he said Aragorn?" Legolas asked harshly. He could feel that the features of his face were just as hostile as his voice. He took a moment to calm down enough to speak civilly to his friend. "The horseman said that the she-elf was near death. I could already be too late…"

Aragorn nodded. He understood Legolas' reason for haste.

"Gimli and I will join you in Edoras as soon as we can." Aragorn told him, grasping his arm tighter for a moment. "Be safe."

"I will."

Legolas mounted the horse. He murmured both names into the ear of the horse to see which one it reacted to. He then gathered Arod's reigns into his hands.

_Hold on Belle…hold on until I get to you…_

* * *

Legolas was in Edoras before nightfall. He road without stopping, even when he reached the hall. He road right up to the steps, dismounting before the horse had stopped. Legolas bounded up the steps, and was finally stopped by the guard standing there.

"What is your business with the king?" He asked.

"My _urgent _business is with Eowyn." Legolas replied hurriedly.

"However urgent your business may be, I cannot allow you to enter this hall until my men have stripped you of your weapons." The guard nodded towards him.

Before the men could surround Legolas, he had whipped out his knives, twirling them expertly before handing them over to the head guard. He then slipped off his bow and quiver, and handed them over as well. When he had given the guards all of his weapons, he shoved past them and headed into the hall.

"Belle!" Legolas shouted, running down a corridor. He went to each door he came across and opened it to look inside. When he was unsuccessful, Legolas returned to where he had started from, but went down the opposite corridor. "Belle!"

Suddenly, a door behind Legolas opened. He whirled around, his eyes wild and his breathing heavy, to see a young woman standing in an open doorway. She met his eyes and motioned for him to come forward. Legolas not only came forward. He went past the woman and burst into the room.

"_I am going to get you out of here. Nothing will harm you, not as long as I draw breath."_

"_I will come back for you."_

"_Ever since that day at Mirkwood, I have been plagued with terrifying nightmares. All I can see is her…drowning in a pool of darkness. All I can hear is her screaming my name, crying out to me as she drowns…and there is nothing that I can do to save her…"_

"_I promised her Aragorn. I promised…Belle…that I would return for her. I promised her that she would be safe as long as I drew breath. Then how is it that I can still breathe, while Belle…cannot?"_

Legolas waited to wake up, to have this be a cruel dream. But, as he approached the bed at the far end of the room, he knew it was real. He paused when he had gotten halfway across the room, his eyes running over the figure beneath the heavy blankets.

"Go to her Master Legolas." Legolas turned to see the young woman there, who he presumed was Eowyn. She had closed the door and was standing in front of it. "She is very ill…"

Legolas turned back around. Without another hesitation, he closed the gap between himself and the bed. He looked down at the she-elf he had lost that day four months ago. All this time he had thought she was dead. It alleviated the pain that had plagued his chest, but he was also greatly concerned for her health. He pressed his hand to Belle's forehead, alarmed at just how hot she was.

"Leave me with her." Legolas suddenly said, turning to look at Eowyn. He waited until she had gone before he turned back to Belle.

He sat down on the bed, his hand still against her forehead. He fished around beneath the blankets for Belle's hand, and held it tightly in his. He was not an expert healer, but he had some skill. For nearly any hour, he used what knowledge he did have to help break Belle's fever. During the process, Legolas grew more and more afraid when Belle began coughing hard in her unconsciousness. After he had done what he could when it came to his healing talents, Legolas left the room. Eowyn stood outside the door. Legolas listed off the several things he would need for Belle, and sent Eowyn to get them.

When Legolas returned to Belle, he sat back down on the bed. It was the first time since he had found her that he was able to look her over properly. When he did, Legolas began to slowly break down. His fingers traced her hollowed cheeks, and the bones upon her face that had become prominent and sharp. There were faint, dark circles beneath Belle's eyes, just as there were dark circles beneath Legolas'. Belle's skin, which was usually pale to begin with, was practically translucent. Legolas was both enraged and devastated to see her so weak and broken.

"Belle…please forgive me." He whispered, cupping her face. "Had I known that you were alive…had I known…I would have been looking for you."

Legolas' free hand went to Belle's hair. He moved his fingers gently through her long, dark hair. By the smell of it, Eowyn had bathed Belle. Legolas inhaled the air, but couldn't smell the usual lavender scent that Belle carried on her skin. She did, however, smell ill.

Eowyn returned with all of the things that Legolas had asked for. Legolas instructed Eowyn to crush up the different plants and roots that she had collected, while Legolas boiled water over the fire that was roaring in the fireplace. After they had both finished their individual tasks, Legolas mixed the different pastes and goops into the boiled water. He stirred it liberally until it became thin.

When the drink was ready, Legolas had Eowyn carefully sit Belle up straight. Legolas couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach when his eyes could make out each of Belle's ribs beneath her thin nightgown. He sat behind Belle, and Eowyn gently laid her back against Legolas' chest. She then brought all of the blankets up and over Belle's body.

Legolas tipped Belle's chin back. Her head rested in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Always being gentle, Legolas parted Belle's lips and began to pour the hot liquid down her throat. He did so slowly so that she wouldn't choke or cough any of it up, but also tried to move quickly. The sooner that he had the healing drink in Belle's system, the more likely she would recover from the illness that Legolas concluded had come from having been practically starved and not properly rested or hydrated.

When the drink was gone, Eowyn took the mug from Legolas.

"I will go and prepare some hot broth for her to eat. Would you like something to eat Master Legolas?" Eowyn asked.

"No." Legolas answered simply. His strong arms held Belle against him possessively. His eyes were on her face, searching for any sign that she would wake. He pressed soft kisses to her hot neck, and then her jaw, and then the hollow beneath her ear. He wanted to continue touching her and holding her. He felt as though, if for even one second he wasn't, Belle would disappear in a puff of smoke.

Legolas began to hum as he pressed his cheek to Belle's.

"Open your eyes, my love." Legolas murmured. "Open your eyes."

Eowyn rushed into the bedroom a little more than a half hour later empty handed. Legolas could tell that she had been crying recently as he looked away from Belle.

"Come quickly Master Legolas. There are two men and a dwarf who said that they came to see the king, and they have begun a brawl with the guards." Eowyn was out of breath and panicked.

Carefully, Legolas wriggled his way out from behind Belle. He laid her down and made sure that she was tucked in thoroughly enough to keep the warmth in. He then bent down and brushed his lips briefly against her forehead.

Legolas bent over and unsheathed a secret knife that he kept in his boot. It earned a gasp from Eowyn.

"Stay with her until I come back. Do not leave her side." Legolas ordered, and with that, he left the room and followed the sounds of commotion, knife at the ready to kill anyone that prolonged his time away from Belle.


	11. You Came Back For Me

**Chapter Nine – You Came Back For Me**

Legolas stayed by Belle's side through the night. He had pulled up a chair beside her bed and had been sitting in it ever since he returned from the fight. Aragorn and Gimli had come to Edoras, as promised, but they had brought along a face that had stunned Legolas to the point of nearly getting hit in the face. Luckily, he had brought the butt of his knife into the nose of the guard responsible for the sloppy right hook.

Gandalf had been in the hall. He had been standing in front of the king, and the two were sharing an intense conversation. Legolas had gone to join Aragorn and Gimli when all of the guards were on the ground.

"Legolas…?" Aragorn asked, setting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"She is here, and I have tried to help her all I can, but-"

"Do not worry," Aragorn gave Legolas a hopeful smile, "I will have a look at her."

Later on that day, Aragorn had gone to where Belle lay. He, too, was both deeply upset and angered by the shape of Belle's body and face. He examined her to make sure that Eowyn and Legolas hadn't missed any injuries. He concluded that she had no unnoticed wounds.

"I feel that Belle's strength is slowly returning to her." Aragorn gently pressed his fingers to her throat after tipping her head to one side. "Her pulse is strong and steady, and, from how you described her fever, it appears to be breaking already."

"Thank you my friend." Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He embraced his friend when he had stood up. Legolas could feel his tears falling onto the shoulder of Aragorn's shirt. _"Hannon lee. Hannon lee."_

"You need not thank me Legolas. You did most of the work, and Belle was lucky that Eowyn tended to her as well." Aragorn released Legolas. "I will go and thank her for you. I know that you must wish to sit with Belle until she wakes."

Legolas went to thank Aragorn once more, but closed his mouth. Aragorn noticed and chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Belle hadn't stirred since Legolas had seen her. She stayed perfectly still. Sometimes, Legolas thought that she looked dead. It was one of the reasons he would zone out staring at her chest to make sure that she was breathing. After Belle had moved to Legolas' bedroom, he used to lie awake at night and watch her sleep very often. He would wonder what she was dreaming about and listen to her deep, even breaths. Sometimes, he would watch her for hours.

"Legolas."

Legolas, who had been focused on Belle's breathing, suddenly looked up. He expected her to be awake, but saw that her eyes were still closed. He watched her carefully, wondering if he had just been hearing things.

"Legolas." She spoke again, her voice scratchy, from the coughing Legolas guessed. She tossed her head from side to side a few times.

Legolas leaned forward in his chair. His ears picked up on Belle's quickening breaths, as well as the sudden pounding of her heart. He realized that she must have been having a nightmare, and got to his feet just as Belle began to scream his name as she thrashed more violently each time his name left her lips.

"Shh, shh." Legolas sat down on the bed. He gently lifted Belle up, his arm around her back. His other arm moved under the blankets, under her legs. He slowly and carefully picked her up in his arms. The quantity of weight Belle had lost hit Legolas square in the face again when he felt how much lighter she had gotten. He tried not to dwell on it at the moment as he sat down once again on the bed, this time with her in his lap and in his arms. "Hush, my love, hush."

Though she was no longer screaming or throwing her body around, Belle continued to mumble Legolas' name every so often and whimper. She had begun to shake, and Legolas knew it wasn't because she was cold. But, just in case, Legolas freed one hand only to throw two blankets over her body.

Legolas began to sing softly to ease Belle back into a peaceful sleep.

_"Time is a river that flows endlessly, and a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream. Shadows dance behind the firelight, and all the spirits of the night remind us, we are not alone. Tomorrow, a sun soon rising, and yesterday is there beside us, and it's never far away._

_ If you listen to the wind you can hear me again. Even when I am gone you can still hear the song high up in the trees as it moves through the leaves. Listen to the wind, there is no end to my –_

_ Love is forever a circle unbroken. The seasons keep changing. It always remains. Spring will melt the snows of winter, and the summer gives us days of light so long until the autumn makes them fade. Remember the sound of laughter? We ran together through the meadows. Still, we thought our hearts could break._

_ If you listen to the wind you can hear me again. Even when I am gone you can still hear the song high up in the trees as it moves through the leaves. Listen to the wind and I will send you my love. Listen to the wind where the sky meets the land. I am not really gone. I have been here all along, high up in the trees in the sound of the leaves. Listen to the wind, there is no end to my –_

_ Time is a river that flows to the sea, and a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream."_

As Legolas finished his song, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Belle's forehead. When he did, he pressed his lips there harder. Her forehead was cooling considerably. Legolas was so overjoyed that he gently pressed kisses all over Belle's face.

After a time, he was satisfied that Belle had slipped back into a deep sleep. He laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. Then, he returned to his chair, where he continued to watch over her.

* * *

The next morning, Aragorn was able to persuade Legolas to come and have breakfast. Legolas discovered, upon entering the dining hall, that something had happened while he had been with Belle. There were two children eating at a table, while Eowyn sat with them. Théoden and Gandalf were having a discussion. Legolas went and sat beside Gimli, and watched while Aragorn went to join in the conversation between Gandalf and the king.

"How is your woman?" Gimli asked, startling Legolas. It was the first time he had ever spoken to him without being rude or without having to.

"She has not woken yet, but I think that she will be alright." Legolas answered, taking a sip of the wine that had been poured at his place. "Thank you for asking."

"Think nothing of it."

Legolas pushed the stew around in his bowl. He knew that he hadn't eaten in awhile, but he just didn't feel hungry. He glanced across the table to see the children eating at the end of it. There was a young boy and a younger girl, and the young girl turned to Eowyn often to ask her where her mama was. Eowyn was stroking the young girl's hair.

After he had pushed his stew around long enough, Legolas got to his feet and went to find out what the discussion was about. Just as he approached, however, Aragorn walked out of the dining hall. Legolas went after him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called after his friend. When he turned, Legolas went to him. "What is it?"  
"Saruman's armies are sweeping across the land, waging war upon each village it comes to. The children inside are survivors from their village." Aragorn turned to look out over Edoras. "We should wage war upon the armies in retaliation, and yet…"

"Yet?"

"Théoden is to evacuate Edoras. We move to Helm's Deep. Today." Aragorn answered. He turned to Legolas to continue speaking, but froze. He stared past Legolas.

"What? What is it Aragorn?" Legolas asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"My friend…" Aragorn murmured, nodding in Legolas' direction.

Legolas turned to see what Aragorn was staring at. His eyes met another pair of eyes, a dark pair of eyes he had been longing to see for what seemed like the entire span of his lifetime. She was staring at him, one hand pressed against a wall for support. Eowyn appeared behind her, hands fluttering around her in concern. Legolas was faintly aware of Aragorn leaving his side, and going to Eowyn. He took her arm in his and gently escorted her from the room.

"Leave them be." He told her quietly.

Belle took several steps forward, her hand leaving the wall. She fisted her nightgown to lift it up over her feet so that she wouldn't trip on it. It took a lot of strength to walk, but she found that she didn't need the balance of the wall as much as she thought she had.

Legolas rushed forward when Belle began to make her way towards him. But he stopped when she did. The two elves continued to stare at each other, both unsure of what to do. It was Belle who finally broke the silence.

"I…thought you were dead." She said, clearing her throat when her voice came out slightly raspy.

"I have thought the same thing about you these past four months." Legolas answered, his voice much quieter than hers had been.

Belle walked carefully towards Legolas, closing the space between them. She hesitantly lifted a hand to his face. Her fingers skimmed his forehead, and then moved into the crown of his blonde hair. He didn't want to close his eyes as her fingers touched him. He didn't want to open them and have her not be in front of him. He focused on her eyes. They searched his face, as though she was thinking the same thing as him – that this couldn't possibly be real.

Then, they reached for each other simultaneously, and embraced. They held onto each other in a mild manner, both unsure and quite scared. It seemed like the moment could vanish in seconds.

"I love you." Belle whispered, running a hand through Legolas' hair.

"I love you Belle." Legolas seemed to feel Belle's knees giving out before she did. His arm tightened around her waist as she began to teeter. He pulled slightly away from her to look down at her face. "This must be draining for you, and you are already exhausted."

"Yes." Belle agreed.

"I will take you back to your room, and then have someone bring you breakfast. I will explain the situation later, but all of Edoras is being moved to Helm's Deep. I need to go and make preparations for us."

Legolas lifted Belle carefully into his arms. With great ease, he carried her back to the bedroom she had been staying in. He then went to go and make preparations, and to speak more with Aragorn about the king's foolish decision.

* * *

It was hectic, at first, when all of Edoras was evacuated. There were men, women, and children scrambling about, collecting their valuables and making sure that they didn't lose a member of the family. Legolas had asked Belle if she was strong enough to ride behind him, and she had told him she was. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, at his request. He kept one of his hands over hers.

Once everyone had been evacuated, they began their journey to Helm's Deep. While he rode, Legolas thought about his first encounter with Belle when she had woken. He had been so hesitant to show emotion, to show his great affection. He had felt the same hesitation being exuded from Belle too. He wondered if it would ever go away, or if it was something that was going to serve as a scar on their relationship.

They were nearly to Helm's Deep when a guard, who had gone ahead to survey the area, returned frantically.

"Wargs! Wargs!" He screamed, running towards the people of Edoras.

"Aragorn!" Legolas turned in the saddle and waved his arm at his friend. Once he had his attention, and Aragorn was running to the front of the pack, Legolas jumped into action concerning Belle. He leapt down from his horse and helped Belle off. He threw her gently over his shoulder as he seeked out Eowyn. He found her, helping to lead the women and children on to Helm's Deep. "Eowyn…"

"Yes." Eowyn answered, knowing what Legolas was wanting of her.

When Legolas began to lower Belle, she suddenly remembered that day in Mirkwood.

_"No…don't. Don't…don't…leave…me."_

_ "I will come back for you."_

She clutched onto Legolas' tunic for dear life, refusing to let go of him. She had just gotten him back. She wasn't about to let go of him again.

"Legolas no." She tried to keep her hold, but Legolas overpowered her. He pried her off of him and set her down on the ground. Eowyn's arms were around her in seconds, pulling her close.

"Nothing will keep me from you this time. Nothing." Legolas promised Belle. With that, he was running from them to return to his horse.

"Legolas! Legolas! No! Legolas!" Belle screamed as she struggled violently against Eowyn's hold. Her hands reached out in the direction that Legolas had run, as if she would be able to reach out and pull him back. Although her illness had sapped much of her strength, Belle's frantic movements freed her from Eowyn's grip. She began to run forward, ignoring Eowyn as she cried out to her. "Legolas! Legolas!"

She stopped in her tracks as the horses rode off. She was also stopped by a set of hands grabbing her arms. She turned to see that it was Eowyn.

"He will return." Eowyn said gently, leading Belle in the direction of the women and children. "Come, we must go to Helm's Deep."

All Belle could think about, as Eowyn led her by the arm towards Helm's Deep, was Legolas. She thought back on when she had happened upon him talking with Aragorn. She had been so hesitant, because she had been scared. It had been surreal, seeing Legolas alive and well. Belle couldn't help but feel as though she was going to wake from a dream, and that her betrothed would still be dead.

But, when Legolas had left to go and join the battle with the wargs, Belle had felt those same feelings she had felt on that day in Mirkwood. It was at that moment that she realized that, deep in her heart, she had accepted the truth that Legolas hadn't been dead during those four months. The fear that had begun to flow through her, and still did, was proof that she wasn't dreaming. Belle wished that she hadn't had such a weak reunion with the elf that she loved.

When they reached Helm's Deep, the women and children hurriedly made their way to the Hornburg at the far end of the valley. Inside, Eowyn made sure that Belle was seated comfortably on a set of stairs, a blanket tight around her shoulders, before making her rounds to assist the rest of the people there. Belle hugged the blanket around herself as she rocked back and forth, watching the entrance to the Hornburg for any sign of survivors.

Belle began to feel that ache in her chest that she had felt during her time away from Legolas. It became overwhelmingly painful, and brought tears to Belle's eyes. Her breaths were short and hurried. She felt as though someone was plunging her head beneath water, holding it there for as long as possible, and then lifting it up, only to return it beneath water seconds later. It was agonizing, the thought that Belle might lose Legolas for the second time in her life.

_"Hope has a place in the lover's heart." _Belle sang the line of a song that was usually sung at farewell feasts. It had been sung at a feast held in Mirkwood when there was talk of the orc invasions.

_"What if something happens to you Legolas?" Belle asked quietly, lifting her eyes to his._

_ Legolas sighed as he pulled Belle close. He began to lead them in a small circle, focusing more so on the conversation than on the dancing. He tucked Belle's head in against his chest, and rested his chin on it._

_ "I did not spend my life searching for an elf maiden to be mine. From the moment I met you at the spring feast in Rivendell, I knew that it was destiny for us to be together. Deep within me, in a place I did not think I knew, I knew you." Legolas moved his head so that it was his cheek that rested against Belle's hair. "I have been waiting for you my whole life, Belle, without ever realizing it until you were right in front of me. I will not let you go so easily."_

The ache in Belle's chest subsided. She looked up instinctively, and let the blanket slip from her shoulders when she saw him standing off to the side of the entryway. When their eyes met, neither of them hesitated like they had before.

Belle was on her feet in seconds, and running to him. She hadn't realized, but she had begun to cry when she had seen him. As quiet cries escaped her lips, she met Legolas halfway. She threw her body into his, her arms finding their way around his neck easily. She held onto him tightly as she began to cry harder, her body shaking from the sounds and from the effort.

Legolas held Belle around her middle, crushing her against him. Had he not heard her breath, he might have thought his hold was suffocating her. Usually, he was gentle with Belle, but he allowed himself this moment. He hadn't realized until that moment, but he had lifted Belle off of her feet when they had found each other.

"You came back for me." Belle was only half aware that she had managed to say that out loud. At the sound of her words, Legolas pulled away, but only enough so that one of his hands could caress her face.

"I promised you that I would once. I was unable to follow through with that promise, and for that, I will never forgive myself. I was not about to break my promise a second time." Legolas' voice cracked in several places from the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Belle moved her face forward so quickly that Legolas' face almost collided with hers. But instead, their lips did. Their kisses were as frantic and passionate as they had been the first time that they had made love.

"I love you Belle." Legolas murmured against her lips.

"I love you Legolas." Belle replied, throwing her arms around his neck once more. She let him rock her body back and forth as he held her. "I love you. I love you."


	12. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

This is all that I had written before I decided to stop. I was going to continue, but then I got a review that really bothered me. I hate to admit it, but my feelings were hurt. I am, after all, a human being.

First of all, I think that I'm a pretty good speller. I don't know where it was that I made spelling errors, and I know that my writing isn't free of mistakes, but I don't understand how my spelling could be better.

Second of all, I'm sorry that it seems Belleruraina's name isn't very well liked. I liked it. I also didn't make it up myself. I got it from this site: .

Third of all, my story was two chapters in when I got the review saying that my story had been done many times before and that Belle was a Mary Sue. I don't understand either of these statements. I didn't think Belle was Mary Sue at all, but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she is. But I thought that, yes I have some common themes in my story, there were also some unique pieces to it. Yet, two chapters in, already it was being called cliché.

I take great pride in my writing and love to do it. I understand criticism. But I felt as though my story was ripped apart, and I don't think I can continue writing it.

Thanks to those who read the story and liked it.


End file.
